Obsession
by Allusia16
Summary: Tatianna and her family were one of the few families who the Hewitt family accepted as their kin. Her family leaves forcing her to leave her friend Thomas behind, but when she returns years later the Hewitt family is determined to keep her this time, and Thomas does not plan to let her go. Her soft skin is his obsession and the only thing he can never remove to make a mask out of.
1. Chapter 1

1

Have you ever felt you were being held hostage by people who can be described as family, but aren't? You don't know whether to be scared or not because times have changed and people are not the same anymore. My daddy died a few years back before I was born. It was just my mom, my brother Anton, and me, Tatianna Rae Morgan. I was born in Newt, Texas, but when our small town began to grow deserted everyone began to leave. My family and I didn't have many friends, they were not super fond of our black family, but some of the families accepted us. Like the Hewitt family, a quiet bunch not really friendly with too many people. But that was then. My mom packed us up and we had to leave.

" _Do we have to go?" I asked my mother and she nodded._

" _Yes, baby now put your bags in the trunk and lets go." she said and I did what I was told. Anton sat up front because he was the oldest. We were leaving our old home behind. As we drove, we began to pass the Hewitt's house and I could see Mr. Charlie sitting in a rocking chair. Mom slowed the car down until it came to a stop and she rolled down the window._

" _Hey Charlie!" Mom called out. Charlie spit out something gross and lifted his head up. He was weird and Mom didn't ever leave me or Anton by ourselves with him._

" _Hey, Michelle… ya'll leaving too?" he asked gruffly and Mom nodded._

" _Yeah. Can't pay the bills. No work and with Henry gone we have to go." I said and Charlie just nodded._

" _I see." he said and Luda Mae, Charlie's Mom was coming out wiping her hands on her apron. I liked her she was really sweet and gave me cookies._

" _Ya'll ain't leaving without saying good bye is ya? Can I at least get a hug from my favorite, Tati and Ant?" she asked and I smiled and looked at Mom who looked like she was about to say now._

" _Mom please!" I asked and she sighed heavily._

" _Okay fine. Hurry, hurry." she said. Anton and I hurried out the car and we ran up to Luda Mae and we just jumped in her arms and she hugged me tight._

" _Oh I will miss you babies. If you are ever in town, please come and see old Luda. You promise?" she asked. We both nodded._

" _We promise." Anton said. I looked around her waist to see another face inside, but he was hiding behind the staircase and I knew who he was. I moved over to the doorway, but as I did the boy hid more behind the staircase._

" _Bye Tommy." I said and waved and slowly the boy raised his hand and gently curled his fingers downward. Thomas was the Hewitt's quiet kid. He was different and didn't have any friends, but he liked to sew and so did I so we had that in common. Mom didn't want me to be too close with him. She thought he was mentally retarded and she was afraid, because he was larger than me, that he may one day get upset and hurt me. "You gonna forget me?" I could see into the darkness of the house, and I could see his head slowly shake. He didn't talk much but that was okay. I talked for the both of us and he never had a problem._

" _Anton, Tatianna! Let's go!" Mom called and so we left the Hewitt home and never came back._

My mom had passed away and now I was driving through Texas to bury her. But my car was shit and in seconds I had two flat tires and I was just sitting there in my truck not knowing how I was going to call anyone. Anton wasn't going to show up because it hurt him too much to do so. I sighed and just shook my head.

What was I to do, but stand outside and wait for someone to show up and hope that they were not a threat. Slowly, I could see a car coming into view and it was actually a police car. I waved my arms and watched the car drive right past me and I thought it was going to keep going, but slowly it stopped a few feet from my car and I watched with caution as the car now stopped completely. I watched as it stopped in the middle of the road not even on one side. I was pretty sure cops knew to follow the laws. The door flew open and out came a police man and I stayed by the door of my car and watched as the cop spit out something else and was coming toward me. I could tell by the arms he was a white male and old at that. I tilted my head and just remained still.

"Well looky here, you seem to be in a bit a trouble here." The voice said and my eyes flexed some at the familiar tone and the cop's hat was big and covered his face until he looked up at me. Oh my god. He gave me a lecherous look as he looked me over. "Well, I am always happy to help my sistas out." I arched a brow.

"Playing cop now, Mr. Charlie?" I asked and now he gave me a look as if totally taken back by my response.

"I don't have a clue of what you're talking about." he said. I laughed a bit.

"Mr. Charlie, it's me. Tatianna- Tati, Michelle's daughter." I said and now his eyes just widened more and he gave a hot and long laugh.

"Weeeell look at you! All grown up and curvy and busty now." he said and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"I didn't know you were a sheriff." I said and he just stood up proudly.

"Well someone has to keep our county safe… what ya'll doing back here anyways?" he asked and my eyes softened and I looked away.

"Mom passed. Pancreatic cancer. I was just passing through to get to her lawyers in the town over. You know talk about legal stuff." I said and I watched his eyes sadden as he removed his hat.

"My god. Poor Michelle. She was a good woman. Ya'll were about the only black folk I could stand. Not like today's black folk." he muttered and I just stared at him before nodding.

"Thank you." I said trying to remember he was attempting to be sincere. He nodded and put his hat back on and looked away spitting out his tobacco again.

"Well your car ain't going nowhere. Let me give you a ride to the house and I will have this car fixed up. Momma would love to see you." he said. She was still alive? That brought a smile to my face and I nodded and began to follow him to his police car.

"You're not gonna molest me are ya?" I asked with mild humor and he laughed dryly.

"No promises." he said and I noted the lack of humor in his tone. I wondered if _he_ still lived there.

Author's Notes

So this is my first Texas Chainsaw fic. I do adore Andrew Bryniarski so this was coming. Anyways enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

2

I looked at the empty fields that we passed that had the rare cow on them.

"What's happened here?" I asked noticing how dead the land looked well not dead but dry and empty.

"Companies shut down and families left. They all ran off to find "opportunity"." he said and I looked at him curiously.

"But you all stayed?" I asked and he nodded.

"I came home from Korea and when I did, I told myself and my family that we ain't leaving. We bought this land, we built it, and we will never leave it. Nah too many memories. Too many family. I remember when you and that brother of yours use to come by on your way home from school. Momma use to love making ya'll breakfast." he said and I smiled some. I honestly couldn't wait to see her.

"How is everyone. Are they okay?" I asked and he nodded leaning back leisurely in his seat.

"Oh yeah. They're doing mighty fine." he said and I nodded before realizing something crazy.

"Shit, I left my clothes and stuff back in my car." I said and he nodded.

"Don't you fret, I'll have it brought over." he said and I nodded my thanks and looked forward.

"Wooowee Momma's going to be happy to see you." he said and I grinned before glancing out the window.

"And Thomas? Is he still there?" I asked before noticing Charlie's smirk of viciousness.

"Oh yeah. He's still there." he said lowly and continued to drive. In about fifteen minutes we saw a familiar house and I started to smile before slowly noticing how unclean the outside looked. I blinked and tilted my head. It has changed, but I wouldn't dare tell Charlie that. The car stopped right out front and Charlie and I both got out and just examined the house. He placed his hands on his hips.

"Home sweet home." he said looking at me with that wide smile he used to give me and I just smiled before following him inside. I was not expecting such a foul smell, but out of respect, I said nothing. The house looked dirty, but I could see that someone attempted to clean due to some places were dusty and other desks and tables were wiped off. We passed the familiar living room where I saw a man with no legs just sitting there staring at TV that showed some black and white cartoon. I blinked and looked away as he looked my way and I just followed Charlie some more. "Momma look who's here."

"Huh, who's there?" I heard her elderly tone, and I walked in the kitchen I saw her. She had aged and was wearing an old bun and a white and faded blue flowered dress. She now looked at me quickly as if surprised that I was standing there. She moved her glasses from the top of her head and placed them over her eyes and looked at me intently and it took her a second before her eyes widened and she placed her hands over her cheeks.

"It that- Oh my god! Tati!" she said with happiness and spread her arms wide and I just smiled and moved into her hold. She still had that old motherly smell so much that it beat the sweaty body odor she had right now. I held her gently.

"Hey. It's me." I said and pulled back and she took a step back and just looked me over.

"Look at chu! You have grown. Your hair, those hips, you are just gorgeous." she said happily. I almost blushed. My hair was a river of lush black curls and I wasn't even offended as she gently grazed my curls and suddenly bounced with joy. "Oh my lord, I am just so happy you're here. What brings you here?" I looked down hiding my sadness now.

"Momma died." I replied and she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god. No. Not Michelle. You going to see about her belongin's?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I planned to. My car broke down further down the road." I told, and she nodded.

"Well you must stay here then. Your kin, we won't leave you out in the heat." she said and I smiled as she touched my cheeks. "Family is family." She then looked toward Charlie.

"Boy what are you doing standing there like a lump. Go and get Tati's bags." she said. Charlie raised his hands.

"Alright alright, I'm going, I'm going. They're in her car. I'll be back." he said and began to turn away and move back down the hall.

"I'll get you situated in one of our nice rooms. Oh Tommy will be so happy to see you." she said and I smiled a bit.

"Can I see him?" I asked shyly and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, he's in the basement playing with his toys I suppose. TOMMY!" she called and I looked in the direction she was looking in and it was at a door I remembered long ago being the basement, but it was dirty and gross. "Boy come up here, there's someone here you have to see." She said the last sentence with utter happiness causing me to smile.

I heard large footsteps coming up the stairs and oddly it rattled me a bit, because the weight of the footsteps sounded monstrous. My smile slowly faded as I heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to the door and once the door opened, I could see fingers on the door and they were beefy dirty fingers. I watched as large figure began to appear from down the hall, and I began to just look taken back by the huge form of the man who began to stand in the doorway of the kitchen and hall. Oh my god. It was Thomas. He was huge. His face was dirty and covered by some kind of cloth and I looked down to see his shirt was dirty with what looked like blood and I was unsure of what to think.

The Hewitt's did own animals so he must be preparing one for the family. His hair had gotten longer and greasier and the white buttoned up shirt beneath the black apron was loose and unbuttoned and in his other hand I saw a large carving ax and I gasped and jumped at the sight of it. He had a ghoulish sway about him and I was now unsure of this place and the people in it. His eyes looked down at me and just stared at me as Luda Mae placed her hands on my shoulders and shook them.

"Thomas, look who is here! It's your old friend Tati. She's going to be staying here with us for a while." she said and Thomas just looked at me and I watched his body rise and fall slowly. "Oh come now boy you remember, Tatianna. She was your friend as a kid." I felt my body tremble a bit as I watched Thomas just look down at me.

I could tell I was growing nervous and expected to say something.

"You said you wouldn't forget me." I said and he just slowly looked down, his breathing shallow through the mask over his mouth and he slowly curled his fingers together with the knife in his hands as if recoiling shyly and looking down at the ground, something I remembered him to do all too well.

"Aww Thomas no need to be shy now. Your little girlfriend as returned." Luda Mae teased and I watched Thomas dark eyes look up at me, and I honestly did not like the way he was looking at me. There was intent behind his eyes. "Well come now child, let's get you cleaned up. Thomas here is helping me making some delicious stew and you can get settled in while we cook. Charlie will be back soon with your stuff." I let her guide me toward Thomas and when he was close, he backed into the wall as if avoiding me and I noticed this. We moved toward the stairs and I just glanced at Luda Mae wanting to know why he looked so pale, But I refrained.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I washed my face off in the bathroom inside the room Luda Mae showed me. It was somewhat clean. I lifted my head back some and just dried my face and stared at my reflection. Things have indeed changed here. I had to remember my Mom. I needed to meet her lawyers so we could settle things. Once that was done, I slowly left the room and looked around. It was quiet. I moved back down stairs and saw the kitchen was empty. I looked around for Luda Mae and saw she was outside folding laundry. I smiled and watched her as I sat down at the kitchen table. I remember running around this house with Thomas.

He was always shy, but seemed to really open up when I came over. I heard large footsteps approaching and I turned my head to see Thomas entering the kitchen and he was holding a chunk of meat.

"Are you a butcher now?" I asked. I got no response as I watched him put the meat chunk on the counter and just begin cutting it. I was still use to his silence. I looked around wondering if he really cared that I was back. "Are you going to make me talk then?" He was cutting up the meat and I just nodded.

"I missed you." I said and he raised a cleaver to slam it down on the meat, but suddenly paused and I knew that got his attention. "I thought about you too. Where you were and what you were doing with your life. I stood up and slowly moved over toward him and he shied away a bit and I leaned over beside him so I could see the strange looking mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"If you were happy or if you even missed me?" I asked. Truth be told, Thomas was my only friend during my childhood. The other kids were very mean with their racial names, and my brother fought any who tried to hurt us. But Thomas, he was different and hated for it just like me. Thomas looked down at me with deep unreadable eyes and I just stared at him.

"You…" he suddenly said, his voice low and raspy. "Left." I was stunned that he had spoken, I had never heard his voice and wondered if he was learning. I shook my head.

"I did not want to, but I had to. I didn't want to leave you, though." I said gently moving to touch his cheek, but he suddenly jerked away violently and caught my hand hard causing me to gasp, and now he froze and just stared at my hand as if never seeing it before. I watched as he examined my skin and with his other hand he dropped the cleaver and just slowly began to touch my hand some. I watched as he observed my hand and began to slowly slide his hands up and down my arms as if liking the feel of it. I got my answer when he began to place his hand slowly against his rough cheek and he closed his eyes and began to slowly move his hands further up my arm until he was touching my shoulder. I knew I had smooth skin, but I was not expecting this kind of attention. Now his hand began to move toward my neck to the point I felt he would grasp it. I gasped and backed away from his hold and he froze and watched me.

I was unsure of what to do now and he just turned from me and started to bang on the meat. The back door opened and Luda Mae came in and saw us and smiled.

"Well look at that. Just like when you were both young." she said and I just looked down feeling uncomfortable now.

"When did Charlie say he would be back?" I asked and she just laughed.

"It'll be any moment now. You ain't trying to leave before dinner now is ya?" she asked almost saddened now. "You just got here." I smiled reassuringly.

"No I just want to make sure my car and stuff is alright." I said and Luda smiled now.

"Don't you worry now. Your stuff will be here any minute now." she said and I nodded trying not to glance at Thomas.

"Thomas, that meat almost ready?" she asked and Thomas just nodded. I heard the front door swing open violently and I jumped and saw Charlie coming in with my bag.

"Well here it is, just like I said. Your car is in the back. I'm going to call and get it looked at. Thomas I need you to come take care of some…trespassers here." he said. I was ready to question him, but suddenly something caught my attention and I looked down and noticed the name tag on Charlie's uniform shirt. It said Hoyt on it. I stared at it for a moment before feeling Thomas brush past me and Charlie smiled.

"We'll be back Momma. You go on and get dinner ready." he said. I raised my head some.

"Charlie, when will my car actually be fixed?" I asked and he glanced at me with a dry look.

"It will be ready when it's ready. Now come on boy we got to take care of stuff." He said and began to leave with Thomas moving behind him and I just watched feeling suddenly unsure of myself about being in this house. It has been years since I was here, and my women's intuition told me things have indeed changed. Thomas looked at for a quick moment before following Charlie out to lord knows where. I looked at Luda Mae.

"Trespassers?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah we always get people around here trying to steal the last bit of memories we have here. But Thomas protects us…such a good boy." she said massaging the meat now. I looked away wondering how much my old friend had changed. I thought about going to explore, but Luda Mae kept wanting to talk about the past, so I knew she didn't want me to wandering about. It was still fairly early, so I kept trying to time when I should be out of here. By now noon was starting to roll around and I was growing anxious.

Charlie and Thomas returned and I could see Charlie from the window of my room looking at the wheels of my car. At least it was getting done and I had my bags with me. My clothes were perfectly folded and so I knew Charlie wasn't being a pervert and going through my stuff. I changed into one of my black rompers and braided my hair back. Once that was done, I left the room again and decided to explore the house since I was able to do so. I started to walk down the stairs and past the basement when I suddenly heard a faint banging noise. I paused and looked around wondering if I had heard that right. I heard it again and then there was a sound attached to it. I blinked and heard it coming from the basement. I tilted my head wondering what it was and so I moved over to it. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it and began to open it. I had it open by just a crack, before a large hand hit the door and shut it loudly causing me to jump back seeing Thomas with his hands on the door and he was facing it for a moment and slowly he looked at me with a dark glare and lowly growled. Immediate fear began to overwhelm and I just placed my back to the wall in fear. Eyes like that were dangerous that much I knew. I've seen it before and I knew I couldn't stay here much longer. He was hiding something, something bad.

"I-I'm sorry." I said and just moved against the wall until I was out of his line of sight and into the kitchen. Luda Mae had a pot of something boiling on the stove.

"Luda Mae, is there anyway I can just borrow a car? I promise, I'll return it as soon as my affairs are in order." I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh honey, you are worrying over nothing. Charlie will get you fixed up and on your way soon. Until then, relax." she said. "I'm sure you are tired from all the driving anyways. You can eat with us, rest and you can be gone in the morning." I wasn't sure I liked Luda Mae's attempt to keep me here. It was suspicious and I knew already something was very wrong here- in this house. Hours passed and I wanted to remain in the room I was shown, but I decided to stay by Luda Mae and talk to her and maybe make it out of here before it gets dark.

But that did not happen. When it grew dark, I found myself still here and mildly annoyed I couldn't leave. Now I began to feel my second family was trying to keep me here. When it was time for dinner, I met Monty who I thought was weird in my youth, but now that he's missing his legs he looked almost pitiful. Luda Mae made stew and bread and some vegetables. The meat that floated in the stew looked odd, and I did not want to be rude so I ate everything but the stew. Charlie just talked about the war and Luda Mae just rolled her eyes. Thomas just sat there and looked at his food. Luda Mae looked at him.

"Come on Tommy baby, just eat. Tati is your friend. She won't think anything less of you without your mask." she said touching his hand soothingly. Thomas glanced at her and then glanced over at me with uncertainty and I gave a polite smile.

"I have already seen you before you started to wear those masks." I said and he just looked from me and down at his food shyly. His mask was quite strange and I wondered what it was that it was made out of. When he rubbed my hand against his face I noticed it was dry and gross. I smiled and looked at Charlie.

"I'm going to go the restroom and make room for the stew. Maybe Thomas will feel comfortable with me not here." I said and stood up.

"Well alright. It's the first door on the- well hell you 'member where it's at." he said destroying his stew. I smiled and got up and moved down the hall with ease as if I was walking through time. I began to smile at the thoughts of this place when I was younger. I was closing in on the bathroom when I heard more banging again. I paused and looked in the direction of the basement and slowly walked over toward it. I looked the door over and placed my ear to it.

"Help! Help me please." I heard faintly. Did I really just hear that? I looked around to see no one was around, so I just opened the door and was immediately hit with the stench of dead. I felt the food I had just eaten begin to come up, but I forced it down, hearing the sound of someone in distress keep my attention. I slowly entered the basement and went down the stairs. The smell was unbearable and it compelled me to go further down against my better judgement. As I made it further down the stairs I began to see what was really down here.

My eyes widened as I stared at the numerous meat hooks on the walls with human limbs of all kinds hanging from them. My eyes widened even more as I looked down to see blood all over the ground and even on the tables around me. That's when I saw a brunette haired woman bolted down on the table. She looked up at me with crazed eyes.

"Please god help me! Please help me." she begged. I took in her words but this human locker room made it almost too hard to believe. There were meat cutting knives and objects all over the place and slowly I stepped over to the woman.

"Oh my god." I said and she was crying.

"Please get me out of here please!" she begged and then she stopped and looked behind me. "Watch out!" I turned my head and was just faced with Thomas standing there huffing and puffing with anger in his eyes. I just stared at him with shock in my eyes. I moved slowly toward his large size and he just looked down at me, his eyes softening as he noticed that I wasn't screaming or showing fear. Don't get me wrong, I was terrified at this room I was in, but I couldn't let Thomas know that. I suddenly lifted my hands and gently pressed them to his cheeks. He just looked down at me with confusion.

"Oh my friend…what have you done?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Thomas just took hold of my hands and held them in his larger ones, his thumbs gently feeling over the tops of my palm.

"Thomas please, say something." I said feeling my stomach tighten from the smell of the room. He just looked down at the ground shaking his head slowly.

"Please help me." the girl said and I heard the door opened from upstairs and I could see Charlie's silhouette in the doorway.

"Well I guess we have been found out." he said and I looked up at him with confusion and fear. "Well don't just stand there boy bring her up!" My body was suddenly jerked and I felt my body being lifted off the ground. I panicked and began to push and shove against Thomas's chest trying to get free, but nothing could move him and already the ground left my feet as I was suddenly hoisted over his large shoulder and I started to struggle and yell.

"Let me go!" I demanded as Thomas swung and carried me up the stairs.

"No!" the girl screamed from the top of her lungs and I never imagined I could ever be man handled like this. I was a chunky girl, so I felt self-conscious now feeling as if Thomas would just drop me at any moment because I was too heavy.

"Stop it! Thomas, stop it!" I said struggling more.

"Go on now bring her to the dining room. We got some shit to sort out." Charlie commanded motioning his head to the dining room and Thomas did as he was told carrying me back into the dining room, his footsteps sounded large and rang in my ears.

"What are you going to do!" I shouted and Thomas pulled me off his shoulders and shoved me back down in my seat and his hands just remained on my shoulders holding me down in place so I couldn't move. I tried one time to stand up and he forced me back down into my chair with ease. Luda Mae just shook her head.

"Don't worry now honey, it'll be okay. I promise." she said and I looked at her as Charlie began to walk around the table.

"You always taught me not to tell lies, Luda Mae." I said with panic in my tone as I struggled against Thomas's hold but he did not loosen his grip on my shoulders. Luda Mae just winced at my words shaking her head slowly in fear. Since my jumper only came around my shoulders, I could feel Thomas occasionally rub them. God what was with him and rubbing me?

"Now, Tatianna," Charlie said looking at me from the head of the table, "I've known you since you were this tall." He placed his hand down low on the ground symbolizing my small size from my youth.

"You've known my family and we've known yours. Always a quiet bunch of colored people. In time we accepted you as our kin. The county is almost deserted. The slaughter house use to give us money and plenty of food to survive on, but now it's all gone. Eeeeveryone is gone. Now we are doing what we must to survive. Now I was hopin' you wouldn't see Thomas's play house down stairs and maybe could have let you go. But now things have changed and you have seen too much." he said. I just stared at him for a moment.

"What killing people?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, kill, eat and kill again… then eat again." he explained and my eyes widened and I struggled against Thomas and held me down again.

"What!" I asked widely before looking down at the bowl of stew that sat before me. My eyes widened. The meat… it was… human flesh? I looked back at Charlie.

"So then who is Hoyt then? Was he a cop you killed? What you took his identity?" I asked and Charlie just wobbled his head from left or right.

"More like playin' pretend." he said and I just swallowed hard glad I didn't eat it. I just shook my head not being able to believe it. "So begs the question, what do we do with you?" Luda Mae looked at her son.

"What do you mean 'What do we do'? She is our family Charlie." she snapped and Charlie shook his head slowly and just looked at me.

"True, but she's been away for a long time, Momma, a very very long time. Who knows how much she has changed." he said unconvinced of Luda Mae's words and I just stiffened and stared at him for a moment wondering how the hell I would get out of this. I had to convince him somehow. I needed to stay alive or else I knew I would die at the hands of my close friend and fed to his family. I looked at Charlie.

"I once caught you doing something in the barn and I swore to you that I would never tell and from this very day, I haven't told." I said and now Charlie's eyes widened some and his hands curled into fists. "I saw you do many things in the barn with many… young people." His eyes just widened more.

Now there was a silence as Thomas slowly looked up at Charlie as well as Luda Mae and she looked so confused. Charlie stiffened before suddenly letting out a loud laugh and nodding slowly.

"Ohhh yeah sure sure. Those were some good days. I knew you was looking too." he said and I nodded.

"I haven't told a soul and the images have haunted me for a very long time." I said my mind wandering back to the nightmares and slowly I looked up at him. "so frankly I don't care about what you do or who you eat in this house. But I want to settle my mother's affairs and I will. You have no right to take that from me." As a normal human being I felt disgusted with my words, but in this house, I knew I had to push past my humanity in order to survive.

I looked up at Thomas.

"And neither do you." I snapped and he looked down at me, eyes soft and innocent as he stared at me. Charlie use to tell me stories about the war and he never left out a single detail to what he had to do and who he had to do it too. He wasn't human so I couldn't be either. Charlie just stared at me for a moment seriously, his eyes showing uncertainty. Luda Mae just leaned forward.

"Charlie… family is family we do not desert our family nor do we turn on them." she reminded and Charlie continued to nod as he observed me.

"Family is family." he said and suddenly sighed.

"Alright." he said and began to sit down. "Tomorrow we will go and settle your momma's affairs and then we come right back. But you better not forget… you are a Hewitt and you belong to us." At his words, Thomas's hands tightened on my shoulders as if to confirm his words. I just stared at Charlie before nodding slowly.

"I understand and I will not interfere." I promised. I wanted Charlie to know I was not going to get in the way of their future massacres, and that I would not escape less I be killed and eaten too.

Charlie nodded and began to get comfortable in his chair and began to pick up his spoon to eat. Thomas moved back over to his chair and sat down and I could hear it cracking a bit beneath his large form and I looked down at the soup, the chunks of meat just floated so innocently. I looked back at everyone to see they were eating, except for Thomas who seemed shy again. I close my eyes for a moment. Lord give me strength. I picked up the spoon with the broth and meat deep in it and I just put it right in my mouth and was oddly shocked at how good it was. The meat was seasoned and tasted spicy, but it wasn't a bad spicy. Charlie just looked at me and smiled as if proud of me and Luda Mae just laughed happily and kept eating. Thomas looked at me with blank eyes before looking back down at his bowl and slowly he picked up his spoon and lifted his mask up and slowly ate and we just continued to eat, ignoring the screams and cries for help from the young lady in the basement.

Author's Notes

So I thought it would be good for the main character to just go along rather than fight and struggle like a regular OC would. Oh no this will not take a cliche turn. Hope everyone's enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5

5

That night, vomited in the toilet in my new room's bathroom, but, why wouldn't I? my body was not use to eating such vile things. Human flesh. I couldn't believe I did that to prove I could be trusted. That poor girl in the basement. What would Thomas do to her? I had cleaned up my face and brushed my teeth. Suddenly a loud scream erupted through the house, and I jumped in utter shock and terror. It was her, the girl. The trespasser. I closed my eyes before suddenly hearing a soft knock on the door, and I turned and moved from the bathroom. I was in a black gown so I felt I was decent enough. I opened the door and saw it was Luda Mae. She was in some big white grandma's dress, her hair in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. She had a small candle in her hand. Really, what was this the dark ages? But in her other hand was a blanket.

"I brought you some blankets for your room. Sometimes it can get really chilly at night. Don't want you catchin' cold." she said and I gave a polite smile and took the large blanket.

"Thanks Luda." I said and she nodded looking me over a small frown of disapproval.

"You wearing that to bed?" she asked and I looked down at my gown before looking back up at her.

"I am in mourning." I said and she nodded quickly.

"Yes. Yes of course." she said with a smile before saying good night and moving back down the hall. I just closed the door and placed my back to the door. What are you doing, Tati? This was a dangerous game to play especially with these kinds of people. If I fucked up, I was dead. I blinked and just looked down closing my eyes blocking out the screaming of the girl again. I moved over to the bed and got inside it and just hid myself beneath the numerous layers. They were warm and smelled fresh. Thank god. I shut my eyes tight and just attempted to prepare for tomorrow morning.

Everything was silent and dark in my mind as the entire house was soon. I was sleeping peaceful, until I heard my doorknob begin to creak and loosen as the door was opening. My eyes snapped open as I woke up to any unfamiliar noises around me. I heard heavy footsteps coming in to the room and even with a half away brain, I knew it was Thomas. I did not move wondering what it was he was doing here. I heard the footsteps coming closer and I just remained still as I could see his large statuesque form just stand over the foot of the bed. I felt my lungs tighten as if I was holding my breath now. I wondered what he was doing, or thinking let alone. I had to do something, the silence and his existence was being here. I sat my head up as if just now realizing someone was here and I looked over my shoulder to see him just standing there in his bloody apron and my eyes widened some.

"Thomas? What are you doing here?" I asked softly and he just stood there in silence just watching me and I grew mildly nervous. Was I unable to convince Charlie that I was trust worthy? Thomas moved over to my side of the bed and I sat up immediately and watched as he began to hover directly over me and I just sat up instinctively and watched him for a moment as he just stood there over me. He suddenly lifted his massive hands towards me and I closed my eyes thinking he was not going to strangle me and so I prepare myself for him to choke me something.

Instead, I feel his hands suddenly press to my cheeks and I felt his hands just rub over my entire face and my eyes opened as I watched as he did this. His dark eyes just stared down at me as he did this, and I just stared back up in utter bewilderment as he just ran his fingers over my face and I didn't know what to say to him now. Did he just come in here just to touch my face? I could hear his loud breathing and through the cloth like mask he was now wearing and I just swallowed some and he seemed to notice and move his hands down my neck. I felt a shiver shoot up my spine as his fingers were surprisingly gentle. I pushed back the feeling of disgust due to the fact that his hands took life. They were dirty and stained with dried blood, and yet they were caressing my skin so softly that my body began to react to it.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice his hands had moved further south almost to the point they were about to graze my breasts. I leaned back now causing his hands to push back and curl against his fists.

"What are you doing?" I asked again and slowly he breathed in and out before slowly leaning over the bed and my eyes just widened as I watched him begin to move into the bed and kick off his shoes and once he was sitting down he removed his apron. He was going to get this clean bed so dirty! I wanted to tell him to leave, but I was unsure if it was a good idea. I do not know how Thomas thinks now and I didn't want to say anything to set him off. He was lying down now, and he just lifted his hand and pressed it to my stomach and just moved me back on the bed and I lied back and stared at him as I did. I was completely tense and knew I couldn't go back to sleep now. Thomas must have sensed this, because he began to gently rub my shoulder with his hand and the only thing I was thinking that his large dirty body was in this clean bed with clean me.

"Sleep." he said raspy and mildly commanding and just slowly turned my head until my eyes found his. How, I wanted to ask. He just stared at me blinking every few seconds and now he just closed his eyes, his hand finding its way beneath my gown and I almost gasped but was surprised when he just began to rub my stomach, his nails very so delicately scraping across my skin. I just closed my eyes wanting tomorrow to come so I could finish what I came here to finish.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The next morning, Charlie took me into town to get things settled with my mom. I was not surprised when he came in a regular white collared shirt and blue jeans and his old truckers hat. Not much happened, I just signed some papers agreeing to donate most of my mom's things to charities and other family. I kept her jewelry and some money that was in my bank account. Like I needed that anymore. I wanted to call Anton and tell him everything was settled, but Charlie wouldn't allow it. When we returned home, Luda Mae had eggs, some type of meat, and biscuits waiting for us on the table. She smiled and I smiled.

"Made it back just in time." she said with happiness in her tone. I just sat down at my usual spot and Thomas was not in the room. "Oh Tati, I noticed the large stain in your bedsheets. I know Thomas was in there, so I am washing the sheets now." Charlie looked up almost surprised and he looked at me lecherously.

"Whooo already getting some I see." he taunted and my eyes widened some and I looked away.

"Oh please. Nothing happened." I said and Charlie laughed putting some eggs in his mouth.

"Why didn't it? You're a nice piece of ass with a big ol' ass. I can imagine Thomas wouldn't even know what to do with it." he said and raised his hands up and moved them up and down as if holding something up. "Probably couldn't even hold it."

"Charlie! Hush that nonsense at this breakfast table." Luda Mae snapped saving me from the embarrassment I was starting to feel. Charlie scoffed.

"What I didn't say nothing." he said ripping at a biscuit, then looked at me. "Did I say something?"

Luda Mae looked in the direction of hall. "Thomas! Come get you some food now, baby!" I remembered Thomas spending the night with me. I woke up to an empty bed and I said nothing about it, only because I haven't really seen him much. The basement door opened and out he came. He was so monstrous. He came into the dining room and just sat down in the chair next to me. His face was yet again covered. I didn't understand why. When I was a child, my mom said Thomas had a cleft lip. He could never look me in the eyes because of it, but now he just stared at me with dead eyes and I just stared back at him.

"Thomas," Luda Mae said sharply, and Thomas looked at her innocently and she placed her hand on her hip. "I know you snuck into Tati's room last night. You left a mess in her bed and I won't tolerate it. Next time you clean up before you enter a lady's room." Thomas just nodded respectfully and then looked down at his plate. I was stunned at how different he was around his family. When I was done, I helped Luda Mae tidy up the kitchen and a few of the rooms. I was beginning to question how the day was going to go, until suddenly a loud screaming was heard from the hall. Out of instinct, I rushed into the hallway to see Thomas had a girl on the ground dragging her by her scalp down the hall toward the basement. My eyes widened as Charlie came in through the front door, dragging a man who was limp.

"Take em' downstairs, Tommy, get em ready!" he called out and in one quick motion, Thomas had the man over his other shoulder and was carrying both people toward the bathroom. My body was shaking and I was unsure of what I should do. The girl screamed bloody murder, as she had her hands in Thomas's hands trying to pry his hands free. I could only imagine how much pain she was in. She glanced at me and raised one hand to me.

"HELP ME PLEASE STOP HIM HEEEEELP!" Her screams faded once the door of the basement closed.

"Quite a big mouth on that one… I actually thought of keeping her." Charlie said laughing. "But hey lunch will be ready soon now." I just glanced at the ground unable to really respond. "Well shit girl don't lose yourself now." He just laughed and moved upstairs and I just swallowed and looked down trying to regain my mind. I am a part of this now. This was the only option. I turned and left outside not even bothering to answer Charlie. I moved out around the back of the house feeling tears fall down my face as I saw an old familiar tree still there. I paused and stood there staring at it.

 _Thomas would hide on the other side of it whenever I came around. I smiled and walked around the tree and finally saw him and I saw the deformity of his face up close and he jumped back so quickly. Now that Mom told me what it was he had, I was less curious and more comfortable around him. I smiled at him and he just stood there staring wide eyed at me. He was crying._

 _"_ _Why are you crying?" I asked and he said nothing and just hid his face behind his hands and looked away. I stared at him thinking he was shy and so I gently placed my hands over his and slowly pulled them away. I had to use a bit of my strength because he was fighting me a bit, but he quickly gave up and looked at me. Bits of his hair covered his eyes and he just stared at me with wide eyes._

 _"_ _You're beauuuutiful." I said and his eyes widened and he just stared at me sniffling some and I gently touched his face observing it and he tensed, so I removed my hands to not be offensive. He just looked at me as if really thinking and slowly, his lips formed into a small smile the best way that he could._

 _"_ _Hehehe." Was his only response._

I found myself sitting beneath the tree now thinking of the memories Thomas and I shared. It wasn't hard to figure out that Charlie or Hoyt or whoever he was, had tainted his mind so far that he was gone. I was facing the barn and I saw Thomas dragging what I could only imagine was a body covered in some type of wrap and I just watched him go inside. He was an animal, a monster, and a killer. I was in a house of killers. I watched as he placed the bag off the body of what looked like a male torso and he impaled the body on what looked like a meat hook and my eyes widened as I looked away surprised I could even stare for so long. The doors of the barn closed behind him and I lifted my head up observing him.

"Thomas!" I called out to him and he stopped in his movements looking at me with almost innocence and curiosity. "Come." I waved him over. He stared at me almost nervous and shyly. He rubbed his fingers against his apron and I smiled some.

"You can touch my skin." I said. I couldn't believe I was trying to coax him over, but it seemed to work because his head snapped up and he began to walk over toward me with almost a energy in his step. I almost couldn't deny that my mind bounced right back to our youth and I saw the innocent and scarred boy who didn't want to be around anyone. He came over to me and just loomed over me and he simply blocked out the sun with his height and weight. He didn't seem to really know what to do, I could see it in his eyes. I gave a friendly smile.

"Sit with me." I said gently and he leaned back some almost caught off guard and I tilted my head some taken back at how much he seemed to be processing my request. Maybe he was not used to simple requests that had no cruel intent behind them. I raised my hand to him and he looked down at it before taking it in both his hands and slowly and awkwardly he began to sit down beside me yet there was distance between us and he just rubbed my hands some, his eyes fixated on my palm. I was unsure of what he thinking. Whatever it was, I felt he was enjoying my skin or the feel of it a little too well. I looked up at the leaves trying to think of something to say. "Remember when you use to hide here?"

Thomas looked up at me and I looked at him as he continued to rub my hand.

"You use to just stare at me while I talked about my day, and no matter what I asked you, you wouldn't say a word." I said and he looked down as if embarrassed and with my other hand I gently moved some strands of his hair off his face which made him jump but not pull away from me. He just stared at me with wide eyes and I just stared at his eyes now.

"And now we are here, together again." I said and now his eyes changed at that moment he seemed content and slowly his hand began to curl into my hand and I watched as he began to rub my arm with his other free hand.

"Together…again." he said and I felt that he had his own meaning behind his repeat of my statement. I looked down at our hands and saw how big he was. I swallowed some and looked at him. He was just staring at my skin as he rubbed it and I looked down before looking up at him.

"You seem to really like my skin." I said almost nervously and he just nodded and began to pull me closer to him and I slowly tensed feeling his body heat radiating off him.

"You…me…together… again." he said looking up at me his eyes now slowly showing a more darker intent and I was not sure of how to even respond to this. "Together…forever." My eyes widened as I felt his forehead begin to slowly nuzzle my neck. My head turned on instinct and he seemed to want this, because his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. He groaned lowly and I already felt we were both on different pages.

"Thomas." I said softly, and immediately I felt his large arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me in to him and I gasped as I attempted to push away at him. "Thomas stop!" In seconds he suddenly pulled away and stood up and I saw the sadness in his eyes from rejection. I have seen it in him enough to know I had hurt his feelings. I parted my lips to say something, but he just turned and stormed off toward the house. He was fast for a large man. I raised my hand a bit to stop him, but now I sighed and just looked down feeling guilty and confused.

Author's notes

So I just got a mac book and I had to buy Microsoft word and so it is a little weird. I will try and make the pages longer because it seems the average I write is short now, but anyways enjoy, review and tell me your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

7

I was given the option to accompany Luda Mae to what looked down a rundown store. She seemed to work there, and just stood behind the front counter and she just stared at an old magazine. I just sat in the back as well and just looked around at the old gross place. It was quiet and boring, but it beat being back at the house. Ever since Thomas threw himself at me, I felt incredibly awkward being back at that house.

"Gonna be some rain coming in soon." Luda Mae said and I looked up at her. How can she even know that? There was no cloud in the sky. But I said nothing and just nodded. I heard an engine revving and then minutes later, the door suddenly swung open and two large men came in. They were dressed in black collared leather jackets and blue jeans. They looked like they were bikers. I kept my eyes down as they came in and wandered the store. I glanced up at them and then at Luda Mae who just glanced from me to them with uncertainty.

"Hey." One of them said gruffly and we both looked at him. He was a tall bald guy with a trimmed beard. "You got a bathroom?" Luda Mae just looked at me before telling me with her eyes to stay put.

"Yeah around back." she said and the man looked down at me.

"How about you show me." he offered and I just stiffened a bit and looked at Luda Mae who just nodded and I just nodded and moved from around the counter and noticed the other man in leather just smirked as I moved out to the front door hearing the man follow. I saw a bunch of other bikers who looked at me as I exited. They all whistled and looked me over as I led the man to the back. Once we were back there, I just pointed to it.

"Here you go." I said turning only to have him pin me to the back of the store. I gasped seeing both his hands on either side of my head and I just froze, shoulders tensing up and eyes showing discomfort as he peered down at me.

"You know you're a really pretty girl. You got a boyfriend?" he asked and I just swallowed some and shook my head.

"Nope, just working on a relationship with God." I whispered and he laughed now and just gently tugged at the strings of my green and white blouse.

"Oh a church girl, huh. How about you and I become sinners together?" he asked, his hand already moving down between my legs and my eyes just widened as I was completely frozen. My entire body shook with fear, until suddenly the cocking of a shot gun made us both look up and the biker turned his head and I saw Luda Mae standing there with a dark glare, her gun pointed right at the biker's head.

"You best grab your friends and get!" she commanded and I swallowed some feeling my body tremble and I just watched him scoff.

"Lady, I don't want to have to hurt you or this pretty little thing." he warned and Luda Mae pointed the gun up to the air and fired causing us both to jump before she pointed the gun back down at the biker.

"Well good thing, because I want to hurt you. NOW GET!" she commanded and the biker just scoffed and smirked with amusement before looking at me.

"We will finish this later pretty girl." he said and leaned back and began to move back around the store, his friend coming to check on him and he just smirked and motioned for him to leave. Slowly the two did, and I moved behind Luda Mae as she just pointed her gun at the two men and we just watched the bikers ride off. I sighed heavily and Luda Mae just rubbed my shoulder.

"We would have had to invite those men over for dinner if they continued to try me." she said and I just smiled at her.

"Would have lasted us for quite some time." I said and we both shared a laugh. Later on in the day, we returned home and Luda Mae ranted to Charlie about the bikers and he just scoffed in disgust.

"Fuckin' leather headed hippies. If they so much come close to this house they won't be leavin' that much is for sure." he said. I helped Luda Mae tidy up the house before she and Charlie had to leave to go visit a family doctor about Uncle Monty's leg. Thomas just remained in the basement. He wouldn't come to out and I figured he was still mad at me. I checked my watch and saw it was three pm. I was stunned Charlie and Luda Mae trusted me to not try and run away. But where could I go, the only working car, Charlie and Luda had and my car was completely stripped down. I guess that was one way to keep here. I didn't know what I was going to do really all by myself, however a faint engine revving caught my attention and I lifted my head from the kitchen at the sound. I tilted my head in curiosity as I wondered if someone was here.

I got up from the kitchen table and moved down the hall and over to the front door and simply opened the door which was my biggest mistake. A large face was right in front of me.

"Hello again, pretty girl." he said and my eyes widened and I screamed as the two men had suddenly barged into the house. The man from before grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. "Now let's really have some fun." I screamed more as I was once again lifted off the ground.

"This is private property; you shouldn't be here!" I yelled trying to fight the man's hold while the other man came in with a metal baseball bat and I watched as he slammed it into one of Luda Mae's vases smashing it to pieces.

"Oh please private property my ass." The biker who had me said. "Now why don't we go somewhere more private."

I continued to struggle and hit at the man's chest as he carried me off down the living room.

"NO! LET ME GO. THOMAS! THOOOMASS!" I screamed as I pounded on the man's jacket as he carried me off into the back room while the other biker continued to smash my second family's belongings.

Normal Pov

Thomas knew Tati was mad at him, so for most of the day, he hid from her unable to handle staring at her judgmental eyes. She hated him, he just knew it. He grumbled to himself and just hit his head against the nearest wall punishing himself for be the 'retard' everyone said he was. He shook his head sure that Tati, would no longer want to be friends with him. He was sad and depressed. He knew the two were alone in the house right now, but even now he couldn't apologize for being rough with her.

He just sat down and rubbed his face through the clothed mask he usually wore. He needed something new, something beautiful that would make Tati like him again. He hoped his Uncle brother, Charlie found someone who had a pretty face that Tati would like. Then he'd cut their face off and wear it for her. He thought about removing the cloth masked before he suddenly heard a scream and his head snapped up to the ceiling as he heard some type of commotion and glass breaking noise from upstairs. Something was wrong.

"NO! LET ME GO. THOMAS! THOOOMASS!"

it was his Tati, she was in trouble. Already, his blood boiled and anger filled him and he sprang into action. He got up swiftly and grabbed a large hook for a split second before looking at it and then changing his mind. He grabbed his favorite meat cutter, his chainsaw, and moved up the stairs with large steps.

Tatianna's Pov

The biker slammed me on the nearest couch in the back room and with his weight, he held me down while his hands tore my blouse as if it were tissue paper.

"No!" I screamed and hit against his hands as he began to suck and lick on my lower chest. I cried out violently and continued to fight against him. "STOP!" I received a hard smack to the face, the man's rings cutting against my cheek and I yelped hard at the pain.

"I bet you're going to feel nice and tight." he said moving to take off his pants with one hand and my vision was blurry from his hand hitting my face and I groaned feeling him now pull down my pants and part my legs.

"Thomas." I cried out weakly feeling as if I was going to be killed right here and there. Suddenly, I heard a door being kicked open and a large chainsaw revving up loudly. Both me and my assailant looked up, but before he could really get up and gather himself, Thomas was in the room and in one quick motion he suddenly slammed the end of his chainsaw down and now both me and the man was screaming bloody murder as I felt hot blood spraying all over my face. I thought Thomas was cutting us both in half. My adrenaline was pumping fast from the suddenly attack. Now my vision was blurry from blood spraying on my face and I watched the biker's eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body jerked up and down from being sawed in half. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. I screamed louder and harder as I suddenly see Thomas jerking back as the other biker came in and hit him in the back.

Thomas hardly stumbled back and he just removed the chainsaw from the biker's back and in one quick swipe, Thomas jerked the chainsaw behind him and with a clean cut the biker's head flew right off and rolled right near the couch, his body just falling over limp. I screamed even louder as the biker's entire weight was atop of me. I was hysterical as I watched Thomas just stand there and put the chainsaw down before coming over to me and just pulling the large man off me and just looking me over. I was trembling violently and I watched as Thomas began to rub his hand over my body and for a second I thought he was rubbing the blood further on me, so I hit his hands away, but he didn't stop. I realized the concern in his eyes and I knew he was looking me over to make sure his chainsaw didn't hit me. My face was covered in tears, snot, and blood and I felt like this wasn't happening. I cried hard and loud and Thomas leaned up in shock, his hands curling together over his chest, but he looked around as if wondering what to do.

He then just tucked his hands over me bridal style and as he did, my whaling slowly quieted to soft crying and sobbing and he just picked me up and I could hear soft shushing sounds coming from him. He was trying to soothe and quiet me. He just turned and began to move through the house with me tucked in his hold. I didn't fight him even though I was tense and still freaking out in my mind. He moved upstairs with me continuing to shush me and oddly enough in some crazy way, his voice soothed me. Maybe it was because he saved me. I looked at his face as he too was covered in blood and I just looked up at him.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered softly and gently thinking he couldn't hear me. I was trying to keep the plea in my mind. Thomas looked down at me as I just stared up at his bloody face. i never thought i would ever say that to him, but in his massive arms i felt safe and protected and I did not want them to ever let me go, especially now while i was in this state of hysteria."Please." He just kept walking and slowly he just placed his forehead into mine as if promising me.

"Together… forever." he muttered his promise. I leaned my head back into his and he carried me to a different room. I expected it to be my room, but it was a little smaller than mine. It had a bed and a dresser as well as a bathroom. I noticed numerous trinkets from our past here and I knew this was his room. He moved inside and kicked the door closed behind himself and carefully he placed my fragile shaking body on the bed and I just melted into the large bed. It smelled fresh and clean. Luda Mae.

I then felt the springy mattress dip down as I felt Thomas against my back and I remained still as his large arm wrapped around my stomach and slowly he pulled me into him. We remained silent as his hands just rubbed my stomach through my ripped blouse soothing me and I felt his head nuzzle the back of my hair. We remained this way for lord knows how long before we heard the front door opening down stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Charlie yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

8

After explaining to Charlie what happened, Thomas had to dispose of the bodies. We couldn't risk eating them, they could be poisoned with all kinds of drugs. I sat on a very tall stool in the basement still covered in blood and I just stared at Thomas's back as he slammed the large meat cleaver down on the bodies that were not just chopped up body parts. I wanted to watch Thomas cut up the bodies. I knew I shouldn't really want to watch him hack up the men he just tore apart, but I needed this. Watching was my own form of vengeance on the monsters who broke into the house with intent to hurt me.

Thomas remained quiet as he moved certain chunks of meat to the side and he glanced up at me, and I looked over at him and he just turned back around and continued chopping the pieces up. I watched him light the pieces on fire in a large tube. We stood by each other and I just watched the meat burn. I had never smelled human flesh burning, but it tightened and turned my stomach. Thomas just took my hand quietly and we just watched together. When it was all done, we turned and quietly walked up the stairs. Thomas let me lead and once we were back upstairs, I just stood there listening to him close the door. I then turned and faced him. He looked down at me, his body slowly rising and falling calmly.

"There was more of them. They will come here." I said and Thomas stared down at me for a moment before looking up and I followed his eyes to see Charlie standing there with a shot gun in his hands and a cigarette in his mouth.

"And when they do we'll blow them all the way. Family is family and we will protect our own." he said lowly and I tensed not expecting him to be there, but with the cocking of his gun, I knew he was telling the truth. Thomas even clenched his hands into tight fists.

It was growling late, and I needed to try and sleep this day away. I moved up to my room and Thomas just followed behind me as if not wanting to leave me alone. I smiled up at him and gently placed my hand over his chest.

"I'll be fine, Tommy, I promise." I replied and he just looked down at me and stared at me for a moment before slowly turning and moving off down the hall. I watched him leave and turn the corner and I merely sighed and moved inside my room. I moved into the bathroom and set the tub. I sat inside it slowly and just stared at the end of my tub before slowly dipping my body back and into the water until my back was in the water and my face was almost covered by the water, but instead it was just my hair. I was playing a dangerous game with my second family. I am in too deep and thoughts of escape could not happen even if I wanted them too. Once I was done bathing, I left a ring of blood in the tub and I did my best to clean it so Luda Mae would not have to. I lied in bed for the longest moment and just couldn't sleep. After what happened, I just couldn't bring myself to sleep. I wasn't tired, but more energized. I didn't want to close my eyes, but I forced myself to do it and I slept for a few hours until I woke up in the middle of the night. I remained awake until the sun came up.

I sat at the kitchen table and just stared into space. A small cup of something was put in front of me. Luda Mae patted my shoulders.

"Here baby drink some tea. It will make you feel better." she said gently and I didn't disobey. I sipped the tea and felt how tasteless it was and I did not care. "Those men will never hurt you again. Tommy has seen to that." I looked up at Luda Mae and she smiled down at me and I just close my eyes and just leaned into her stomach gently taking comfort in her. She pet my head slowly and I smiled very gently before suddenly hearing a blood curdling scream and the door was suddenly kicked open and in came Charlie.

"BRING HER IN TOMMY, PUT HER RIGHT HERE!" he shouted. I stood up from the table as I watched Thomas bringing in a red head who was kicking and screaming. Thomas slammed her onto the ground and her head hit the table with a bang on the way down rendering her unconscious.

"What the hell?" I asked and Charlie looked at me with a happy go lucky smile.

"I found my hot piece of ass." he cheered as Thomas tied her to the table legs. I arched a brow and looked at the busty red head.

"Was she alone?" I asked and Thomas just stood over me looking me over. "I'm fine, Thomas." Thomas just looked down before giving me a once over. Charlie pointed to the back door.

"Nah got her friends in the barn. Gonna have a little fun before I barbecue them." he said and I nodded trying not to think of the next meal Luda Mae is going to serve. I decided to go see who they were. I moved out the door and walked out onto the barn. Thomas stared at me through the kitchen window and I just moved over to the barn and slowly walked around the front and saw two men hanging up by their arms. They were sweaty and shirtless and I just noticed one looked older than the other. They both looked at me with somewhat relief on their faces.

"Hey, help us, help us please." the older brunette said and I winced feeling my stomach clench from the sight of them. The other was a blonde short haired man.

"Please, come on." he snapped and I glanced down at the ground feeling my moral compass moving all over the place. To help them would mean betraying my family and they would no longer trust me.

"Hey please come on we can out number them." the brunette said and I looked up at him and suddenly both their eyes widened.

"Watch out!" the blonde yelled and I = felt Thomas's large figure standing over me and I just looked over my shoulder up at him and he just looked down at me curiously and I just stared up at him.

"Tati, come on in child we got chores!" Luda Mae said and I looked in the direction of her voice before looking at the two men with apologetic faces. I then saw Thomas walk beside me and look down at me. I looked up at him and he just motioned with his head for me to go and I did. I moved back toward the house.

"No no let him go!" I heard the voice of the brunette yell. I looked over my shoulder to see Thomas had grabbed the blonde who was kicking and screaming against Thomas's large form. I went inside and helped Luda Mae clean up the living room. The red head was awake and screaming for whoever would hear her. I swallowed and did my best to ignore her for I couldn't help her. Ms. Daisy, Luda Mae's obese cousin was vising today. I remember her from my youth. She was a lot smaller then. I sat with them for a few minutes and reminisced with them. How they could talk with the girl moving and kicking under the table was beyond me. It was like they didn't even notice her, or didn't want to that is. I was pretty sure her mouth was gagged at this point.

Since my clothes were dusty from cleaning I changed into a white gown and some slippers to walk around in. I put some grease in my hair and then left thinking I was starving. I wondered what I could make. I was passing the basement where I heard screaming and paused and looked in the direction of the basement. I felt my chest tightening as I closed my eyes trying to block out the screaming, but it seemed impossible. This was a place of death and if you are lucky you can survive it… if you're family that is. I walked toward the basement and slowly opened it going inside and moving down the stairs. I made it to the bottom and caught Thomas sawing off the leg of the blonde who was screaming at the top of his lungs. His hands were skinned and I saw blood dripping down from the table he was pinned too and I winced. Trying to force myself to see this was not a good idea. My stomach churned and Thomas suddenly whipped his head around and looked at me. A knife was in his hands dripping blood as well and I just tensed feeling his deep questioning his gaze on me and I swallowed feeling I had interrupted him.

"H-help me please." The boy muttered and Thomas just turned and stared at me for a moment before moving up to me and looming over me. He said nothing but just stared down at me with an uncomfortable look and I knew I was invading his space interrupting him and it looked like he was scolding me with his eyes. I looked away.

"Sorry. I just thought watching would make things a little easier for me." I said feeling stupid for having to explain myself. I just began to turn from him. "Just forget it." I tried to move back up the stairs, but Thomas's massive hand grabbed my smaller arm and stopped me instantly and I turned and looked at him to see him staring at me softly and caringly and I just stared at him for a moment. He started to pull me toward the table where the blonde still lied in a daze. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Maybe have me take a closer look while he skinned the guy. He remained at my side and I looked up at him confused and slowly he raised the knife to me and I was completely thrown off.

My hand slowly took the knife knowing full well what he wanted me to do. I looked down at the man then up at Thomas who just stared down at me with a deep and gentle gaze. I parted my lips and slowly shook my head.

"I- I have never-" but my words were cut off when he suddenly wrapped his hand around my own which held the knife and slowly he began to guide my hand down toward the man's arm and he just pressed the end into the man's skin and slowly the man groaned and I just let him guide the knife deeper into his skin. Now the blonde began to yell even louder as Thomas used my hand to peel off more of the man's flesh, and I just listened and watched the pain and agony on his face as his skin was removed. Once the flesh fell off his arm and onto the ground, I just looked up at Thomas to see him staring down at me, and through his clothed mask I could see his large cheeks rising into a smile and I could see the pride in his eyes as I felt my cheeks begin to rise as well. A smile was forming as I began to feel comfort from doing something with my old friend again, and I felt Thomas's hand curl my fingers around the handle of the knife.

He raised my hand high in the air, our eyes never leaving each other's as our smiles grew and with one quick motion he suddenly slammed my hand down over the blonde's body and blood spewed from his abdomen as well as his mouth and Thomas continued to move my hand up and down in violent bursts, our bodies staining with blood as I could only imagine the life slipping from the boy's eyes and fading… and I did not care. Thomas's soft eyes showing happiness made me happy. The only time I ever felt content was when I was with him- near him. If these were feelings of emotions toward him, then I liked it. Thomas had always been my rock even as a child and after yesterday he has proven to still be my rock. His forehead pressed into mine happily and he nuzzled me as we both continued to stab the boy numerous times in the stomach until his body no longer jerked out of reflex. I missed our bonding… I missed him and if that made me a monster then so be it.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I was glad that I had a calendar at the bottom of my suitcase, I was able to keep some type of track of the days. It had already been five days. The bikers who came in with the two bikers who attacked the house never showed up. I could only assume they did not know where their two friends had gone which was good because we were safe. I would like to think I had gained Charlie's trust, for I had complete freedom to roam the house, even the secrets rooms where some went in and never came out of. I was sitting down beneath my friendship tree with some lemonade and a book I had bought with me for my travel. It was called Four Branches. From what I was reading, it was about a girl trapped between obligation for her family and a life of freedom.

I saw Thomas carrying the body of some brunette woman and I did not disturb him. I would not say I enjoyed watching him carry bodies yet, but I was enjoyed watching him in general so I stared at him for a moment until he disappeared into the barn. I heard rumbling coming from above me and I looked up at the sky to see dark clouds spreading over the dry, brown sky. It would rain hard tonight.

For once nothing happened tonight. There was no screaming and no blood. I ate what Luda Mae put in front of me and only vomited a little bit of it up. When all was quiet, I moved to Thomas's room and gently knocked on the door. I was in a white gown that had long sleeves and my hair was braided back. It was quiet in the hall except for the rain that fell harshly on the rooftop. The door opened and Thomas just stood there in an actual clean shirt and large pants. His cloth like mask was draped over his face as usual and he seemed surprised to see me. I only smiled.

"Can I come in?" I asked and he looked down shyly before nodding and stepping back so I could enter. I stepped in, looking down at his feet to see he was actually barefoot. He had quite the large feet. I walked in and looked around. His room has not changed since we were kids. Dolls with bashed in faces sat on his dresser and the floor and a few old paintings were scattered on the dusty walls. I looked over at him. "I figured we could have another sleep over tonight?"

His eyes flexed and he looked away as if bashful and I just shook my head and smiled at how adorable he was. I sat down on the springy bed with a large grey blanket and he just walked over and slowly crawled onto the bed and lied down and I lied down beside him staring right at his face. His brown eyes stared back through small locks of his hair that covered his face and when I went to move them off him he flinched and recoiled a bit taking my hand swiftly. I shushed him.

"Easy. I would never remove your mask unless you wanted me to." I said gently moving my fingers over his forehead to show him, I was not interested in his mouth. He blinked and slowly released my hand still watching me carefully and cautiously? I scoffed.

"I can't believe you don't trust me, that I would actually do something to hurt you." I said and now he just looked down with mild guilt.

"You'll…leave." he said and I looked up at him.

"My room is right down the hall." I said and he shook his head.

"Leave forever!" he snapped lowly and I blinked now knowing what he meant. I shook my head.

"Even if somehow, I wanted to leave, I couldn't. Charlie wouldn't let me, and neither would you. You'd hack me up into pieces and eat me." I said, but as I spoke he just shook his head faster and harder.

"No…. never." I said and I tilted my head some knowing I was right, but he was throwing a fit so I just stared at him waiting for him to calm himself and he just huffed and rolled over onto his side, his back facing me. "Family is family." I lifted my head now at his words and slowly moved to lean over his body, my hand touching his shoulder and I looked over his face.

"Exactly. So I don't have a reason to leave unless you give me one." I said and he didn't say anything so I jiggled his shoulder to get a response and he didn't response. I then moved my face down and pecked his cheek causing him look up at me with wide eyes. I smiled. "I promise, I will not leave you like I did years ago." He now slowly turned and faced me and I smiled now moving to gently cradle his hips and he watched me.

"Is this okay?" I whispered and he slowly shook his head watching my every move and I smiled and slowly began to rub my hips slowly against his. The fabric of his pants was thin and I could feel he wore no boxers. I pulled my gown up a bit so his hands could gently touch my thighs. He gave a low grown and I could feel him hardening, and that hardness rubbed against my panties. I bit my lip moving slow, so I would not scare him. He didn't look scared, if anything he looked focused. His fingers were massaging and enjoying the softness of my thighs. I do not know what possessed me to even do this, but since I was not leaving here anytime soon, I knew I would need to make sure all my needs were met. Right now I was feeling pretty deprived. But I also had to make sure my friend was comfortable. I would hate to take advantage of him.

"You want me to stop?" I whispered and he gave a low groan and shook his head. I smiled and continued to move my hips against his and he began to make more sounds and they were honestly adorable and I took his hands and began to move them up my body so he could feel more. I led his hands beneath my gown and he just let me lead him until his hands were pressed over my breasts and he whimpered a bit and removed his hands and so I moved my hips faster to let him know it was all okay. His eyes fluttered shut and his head almost fell back.

"It's okay. You can touch. This is what you wanted earlier beneath the tree?" I asked and he began to look away shy. I felt like some predator molesting him. I was feeling guilty so I stopped my hip movements. "Hey it's okay I can stop." I made the attempt to move off him, but he suddenly grabbed my hands and placed them down on his chest, and then he grabbed my hips and firmly.

"DON'T!" he said aggressively and I just stared at him shocked and I found myself just frozen. Thomas shoved his hands back up my night gown and he grabbed my breasts hard as if trying to show me everything was okay. He was moving his hands around until his right hand squeezed my nipples causing me to give a light gasp, my body jerking to the movement. I could see lining of his face move up into a smirk as he started to twist both my nipples. I never understood why anyone thought Tommy was some stupid boy who was not capable of anything? I saw inside him, and I knew he was capable of anything. Death was a perfect example.

I moved my hips some more against his and he just closed his eyes and rested his on his pillow enjoying the feeling of my body against his, and I had to admit, my arousal was there and growing. I could feel his shaft sliding up and down my panties, and I could feel how thick he was. I closed my eyes and started to move my hips fast once more causing a grunt to escape Thomas's lips and I couldn't help but moan as he played with my nipples some more. I felt his left hand tug at my right nipple and I gasped some feeling a small jolt of pleasure shoot up inside me and I groaned softly moving my hips faster against his. Thomas sat up and I gasped not expecting such quick movements. He wrapped his large arms around me and buried his face into my gown and I smiled and held on to him as I moved.

"Move with me." I whispered to him and he looked up at me and did as he was told moving his hips with mine, and we just stared at each other as we created such beautiful and delicious friction together. I hissed in pleasure as he was moving quite well and fast. Our eyes just stayed connected and all we could do is watch the pleasure on each other's faces and listen to the soft moans that emitted from us. Thomas began panting harder and faster and in seconds, I felt his body shake beneath mine and I was not far behind on my orgasm as well. Watching his face as he came was enjoyable. He seemed so inexperienced and his arms shook as he held me to him and buried his face into my chest.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked and he just nodded panting softly.

"Did Charlie ever teach you about sex and becoming a man and such?" I asked. I knew all too well that was what every grown man said to his son. You were either a man if you could hunt or get laid. Thomas just slowly nodded before lying back in the bed and pulling me with him. He maneuvered the blankets over both our bodies, and we just lie there, me on top of him. I could tell we were both tired. I just fell asleep without a care in the world, the rain the only thing on my mind before darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

10

High pitched screaming awoke me, and I jerked awake from the shock. I sat up wondering what was going on. I saw darkness around me and looked around wondering where I was. It took me a few minutes to remember I was in Thomas' room.

"GET HER TOMMY!" I heard Charlie screaming, and I blinked and looked up toward the nearest window to see the black curtains over the window, but I could see light creeping in through the holes of the old fabric. I heard loud footsteps running all through the house and I sat up quickly, wondering what was going on. Did we have guests? I got up and did a quick stretch before moving to the door and opening it slowly. I looked into the hallway and saw nothing happening. I didn't hear anymore screaming and so I moved down the hall making sure to pull my gown up so I looked decent. I turned the short corner to the stairs only to have the life, it felt, knocked out of me. I yelped as I fell to the ground as a body was trampling over me. I looked up to see some white guy with brunette hair looking down at me. He was covered in sweat and wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. We stared at each other for a split second before he was on his feet and running down the hall. I rolled over on my stomach, my hair blocking my view a bit as he ran down the hall disappearing into my room.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and before I knew it, I was hoisted into the air and placed on my feet by Thomas. Charlie was right behind him.

"Which way did he go?" he asked quickly, his shot gun in hand. I pointed to my room and Charlie was charging in that direction. Thomas looked down at me and I just looked up at him.

"We can't let him escape." I said my tone laced with guilt, but I doubt Thomas could sense it. Thomas gently ran the tips of his bloody fingers over my cheek and down to the bottom of my chin.

"Tommy come on boy!" Charlie called out. Without saying anything, Thomas moved after the old pretend sheriff. I watched them run down my room and kick open the door. "He's gone out the window!" Now they were running past me again and moving down the stairs then out the front door. I followed calmly after them and walked past the living room, to see three people tied up on the ground and sitting side by side. They were all roughed up with blood on their faces and gags in their mouth. Once they saw me, they muttered and cried out in my direction, and I stopped and looked at them. They were young, around my age. One was a red headed girl with a big bust and she wore a black small tank top that pushed up her chest, and blue jeans. Beside her was a dirty blonde female and a black-haired guy. They moved their tied together wrists at me and I almost took a step toward them.

"Tati! Breakfast!" Luda Mae called from the kitchen. I couldn't ignore her call. I turned and moved into the kitchen ignoring the three stranger's screams of panic. I moved into the kitchen and saw Luda Mae putting a plate of food down at the small square table. There was eggs, bacon, toast on the plate. I smiled as she put what looked like tea down on. "Good morning."

I smiled at her and sat down at the table.

"More trespassers?" I asked now poking at my food with the fork she gave me. She nodded.

"Yeah. Charlie already ruined his last toy. Now he's looking for food and a new play thing." She said with disapproval. I nodded chewing on my food.

"Do you approve of what they are doing?" I asked. "What _we_ are doing?" She sighed and sat down across from me, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"No I do not. It ain't Christian what we doing. But we can't leave our home, and we need to survive." she said and I just stared at her for a moment.

"Am I going to die here?" I suddenly asked and her entire face soured up in shock.

"O'course not. You are this family and you have been a very good girl, but why would you even want to leave? Thomas has been so happy since you've been back. Who knows you two may get hitched- may even have some grandkids! Oh the thought." she said joyously. I arched a brow and gave a curious smile hearing screams from the living room.

"You want me to have kids?" I asked and she smiled.

"Oh yes. Little mixed breed kids running around here. It would bring nothing but joy to this family." she said. Charlie then came into the kitchen almost calmly, wiping his brow with a white cloth.

"Whoo wee. We had us a fighter there for a second." he said sitting down beside me. "Well don't you look pretty today." I rolled my eyes.

"Always." I said finishing up my breakfast. Luda Mae took my plate and moved it to the sink.

"Charlie, we gone need to run into town to get some more medicine and bandages for the house. You're gonna have to run down to the hospital and see if they'll give you any." she explained. I arched a brow at the sound of that small hospital that was close to an abandoned church. I couldn't remember the name though.

"That hospital is still running?" I asked and Charlie nodded.

"Oh yeah. We ain't the only people living in Newt. We still got family scattered all over these parts. There's a police station, an old grocery store, a gas station and the hospital. Only the big companies shut down but naw things are still moving along." he said. I looked out the window in thought of his words. So I didn't have to be cooped up in this place after all. Thomas was walking across my vision. He was outside carrying the body of the guy who ran into me earlier. His head was gone and blood dripped from the hole in his neck.

"What are we gonna do with our guests?" I asked looking now at Charlie who smirked.

"Well first of all, one of them is mine. I'm digging the red head. She's real nice. The rest we can prepare for Sunday dinner." he replied getting up. I nodded slowly.

"If you want I can go get these supplies for you." I said and now Charlie and Luda Mae looked at each other as if having a conversation with their minds. So they still did not fully trust me.

"Yeah well I'll think about it." he said and left out into the hall way. I watched as he dragged the red head by her feet down the hall toward the stairs. She screamed through her gag and was grabbing for anything she could. I groaned and turned back around. Luda Mae was drying a cup with an old dish towel.

"Don't worry darlin'. I know you wouldn't run from us. If it was up to me, I would let you go." she said. I only nodded before getting up.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said lightly before moving from the kitchen. I forced myself to ignore the remaining two captive's screaming and moved up the stairs. Just as I was reaching the top, Charlie had successfully dragged the red head girl into his room. I knew what he was going to do, and I didn't want to be in the house for it. I hurried to my room and looked around to make sure none of my stuff was taken by the guy. I moved over to my briefcase and put on an old black dress. I slid on my white slippers and hurried from the room. I moved down stairs and just walked out the front door. Everything was damp and gross and muddy. I winced in disgust and moved down the right of the porch and looked around toward the barn. I then had a thought and cleared my throat.

"Thomas!" I called out to him. I didn't see him for a second, and slowly I see him peak out from around the barn door. "Thomas, I need you." Thomas moved from the barn and moved to the front porch. His boots sloshed in the mud and he didn't seem to care how dirty the bottom of his pants was getting. His clothed mask was wrapped tightly around his face, and his hair covered parts of his eyes. His hands were caked with dry blood and dirt and I smile

"I want to watch you work, but it's too muddy for me to walk to the barn." I replied and he just looked down at the mud and his eyes scanned the ground with blank eyes as if not really bothered by the mud. I caressed his cheek causing him to look up at me with wide eyes. I fluttered my eyes lashes innocently at him. "Carry me?" He blinked multiple times before suddenly wrapping his arms around my back and legs and swooping me off the ground. I laughed as he gave a quick twirl of playfulness, and I held on to him as he carried me to the barn. I heard a heightened scream of pure pain, but while staring at Thomas, I was able to block the noise out completely while we entered the barn.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Normal Pov

Luda Mae was cleaning up some more dishes when she heard light laughter from outside, and she looked up and saw Thomas twirling Tatianna around. She gave a happy sigh as she watched them. Charlie entered the kitchen, wiping his face with a cloth.

"Boy that girl is special." he said and Luda Mae shushed him.

"Hush that noise, Charlie. Look." she said pointing out the window and Charlie squinted his eyes out the window before snorting.

"Well would you look at that." he said. "The boy's starting to actually look happy." Luda Mae nodded.

"They're in love." she said and Charlie glanced at his mother, with disbelief.

"You think so, huh?" he asked looking out the window as the two disappeared into the barn. Luda Mae nodded.

"O'course. Soon they're going to be going at it like bunnies." she said. "Oh Charlie, I'll be a grandma." Charlie snorted.

"Yeah and I bet they're going to be ugly retards too." he said in a matter of fact tone. Luda Mae glared at him and hit in the back of the head. He jumped and recoiled.

"Ow, come on Momma!" he said and she glared.

"Don't you talk like that." she said as the two began to look back out the window. "Those are our kids out there." Charlie sucked his teeth.

"Yeah… and soon big brother's going to be looking for his little sister." he said. Luda Mae tensed.

"And he will stay just like his sister." she said and Charlie looked at his mother.

"Don't be… naïve, Momma," he said choosing his words wisely, "That boy ain't gonna want to stay here. He's going to want to take Tati and leave." he said. There was a five second silence between the two as they thought of the possibility before Luda Mae shook her head slowly.

"Thomas wouldn't let that happen." she said dryly and almost darkly.

Tati's Pov

Once we were in the barn, Thomas sat me down on a tall stool that had small wooden planks in between the legs, so I could put my feet on. Now he just moved over to the headless body, and it took all of my will power to hold down my breakfast. The smell was gut wrenching and my stomach tightened at the sight, but I said nothing and I just watched Thomas take a knife and slowly rip open the body's chest cavity that was hanging upside down.

"I remember when we were young… you never want to do anything in front of me. You were so shy." I said lightly, and he glanced back at me before turning and looking back at the body and I watched him remove some of the organs and he placed them in a black bucket. I watched for a few more minutes now hating the silence."And of course, you never spoke, you just followed me everywhere." I watched the blood stain his hands and I slowly stepped off the stool and moved over to him, placing my hands over his arms stopping his movements and he paused and slowly looked down at me.

"Would you follow me now?" I asked and he just stared down at me for a moment before slowly leaning his head down to me, and placing his forehead to mine.

"Always." he muttered and I just smiled and leaned up a bit and gently pressed my lips to his. His head jerked back in utter shock and his eyes widened for a moment. I gave a mild sympathetic look. I remember trying to kiss him as a child and he would always pull away. He wasn't ready. Or at least I thought he wasn't. He turned and faced me now and towered over me and slowly he raised his hands and slowly pressed them to my cheeks, his thumb massaging my cheek bones and his eyes looked soft and gentle. He was Hades, dark and feared. Those who entered his hell never left, and I, his Persephone who was kidnapped and dragged into his world only so I could love him… unconditionally.

I gently placed my hands on his wrists, and he just watched as I gently raised my hands further up his arms and he began to tense, I could feel it as my hands grazed his shoulders. I shook my head up at him.

"I never laughed." I whispered as my fingers gently moved up his neck, curling them into his hair. "I never recoiled in disgust." Now my fingers were nearing his chin, and he pulled back just a bit, as if on instinct. His eyes were locked on me, and he didn't seem to want me to stop, for he knew he could stop me if he wanted to, truly. I slowly curled my fingers in the cloth, and he just let me, his hands mildly tensing around my face, and I knew he could hurt me, shatter my skull in his giant hands, but he kept control. I slowly pulled the mask down, and revealed his face. My eyes never left his own brown orbs, and I looked down at his healed cleft lip. It had been stitched up and I could not tell if it was done correctly or not. His face was mildly sweaty from the hot air outside. I also saw other scars over his mouth and cheeks.

Did he hurt himself? Did someone else hurt him? I can imagine they didn't do it again. But he never let anyone get too close to touch him, let alone to hurt him. He did this to himself, but I looked up at him and gently caressed his cheeks like he was doing mine.

"See… still beautiful." I said, and he looked away and made what sounded like a scoff in disbelief, before I firmly directed his face back to mine, and continued to caress his face. "And beautiful enough to kiss." I leaned up on the tips of my toes and gently leaned in to Thomas who just stood there watching and letting my lips press against his. They were dry, yet firm and welcoming. My first attempt was a light peck, nothing too deep that would catch him off guard. He was inexperienced and I could tell he had never kissed anyone before, but that did not stop him from leaning forward and mashing his lips with my own. I was stunned by his new-found confidence, and he wrapped his arms around me in order to pull me in and I held him against me, as I felt his tongue start to slip into my mouth and I felt his hot breath collide with my own as our tongue met each other.

But this moment couldn't last. A loud gunshot caused us both to jump and look up toward the open door.

"TOMMY GET OUT HERE!" Charlie yelled. The petite blonde was running from the house. She immediately fell in the large puddle of mud and Thomas moved from me placing his mask back on and moving over to the wall with numerous knives and machetes of different sizes. He grabbed a rusty long machete and charged out the door, and my eyes widened as I moved to the door way of the barn, and I watched as he ran after the girl. For such a large man, he could pick up speed quickly. I knew he was not going to let the girl escape. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs running toward the dirt road that would lead her into the forest.

Thomas took one large step and with what looked like all his strength, he threw the machete hard and fast, and I watched as it spun through the air and caught the girl right in the back of the neck. My eyes widened as she fell to the ground immediately.

"Whoo good boy, Tommy. You get her read for supper too. While I go deal with her friend." Charlie said darkling moving back into the house. I watched as Tommy moved over the girl and removed the machete from the back of her neck. Her legs twitched as he did this, and I just blinked at how fast it happened. Tommy grabbed the girl by her ankle and hoisted her over his shoulder, blood began to pour down his shoulder and I just swallowed some and watched as he moved closer to the barn. I moved out of his way and stared at the girl whose eyes were wide open. He moved near a meat hook, and I closed my eyes as I could hear flesh ripping, and when I peeked my eyes opened, I saw he had just hung her onto the sharp hook as if she were an animal. I looked down avoiding the sight, and I saw Thomas walking past me, and I watched as he merely moved over to the doors, and he glanced at me with a dark look before suddenly closing the doors keeping us both inside. Now where were we?


	12. Chapter 12

12

Thomas sat me down on the nearest table and devoured my lips once more in a powerful and heated kiss. I moaned softly against him, feeling my fingers curl into his hair gently and his hands explored every inch of my body. His hands were rough and calloused, and I could feel him moving his lips all over my face planting light kisses all over my face, but by the way his hands were tugging at my outfit, I could tell he was wanting to rush and just rip everything off me. I giggled causing him to lean back and look down at me curiously.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I said running my fingers over his arms gently. "We can take things slow." Thomas looked me over some and looked down as if not understanding. I arched a brow.

"Charlie thinks otherwise?" I asked. He looked up at me bashfully and nodded.

"Yeah." he said. I nodded once more.

"What has he told- or taught you?" I asked. He tensed up very quickly before out of nowhere, he gripped my arms hard and pulled me off the table and I yelped at the sudden motion. Thomas forced me around on the table and with his hand on my back, he pushed me down on the table, my chest sore from my breasts taking the unexpected impact. My hands were on either side of the table and I now began to panic as Thomas suddenly took the hem of my dress, and I heard a long tear as my dress was suddenly ripped right up the middle of my back. My eyes widened and when he gripped the back of my panties, I found my nerve.

"OKAY OKAY, STOP!" I screamed lifting myself up, my dress falling down my arms, and turning to him hitting his hands away. Thomas immediately recoiled and moved to put his mask back on. I tried to regain my thoughts and already Thomas was moving to rip open the barn doors and I called out to him, but he was already storming off and into the house. I sighed heavily thinking about what just happened, running my fingers through my hair. I told myself I should have seen that coming, but of course I didn't see it coming. Of course, Thomas would see force and violence as a means of getting what you wanted. Hell, he showed it every other day. I had to go after him and let him know it was okay. I pulled my dress together and moved toward the house doing my best to walk around the mud.

Once inside, I saw Luda Mae cleaning up the blood from inside the living room where the captives were, but no one was there anymore. I assumed Charlie got rid of them. I wonder if he got rid of the red head. I snuck around Luda Mae and moved upstairs and made my way to Thomas' room. It was shut, and I slowly opened it. I peeked my head inside, and didn't have to look for Thomas. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face deep in his hands. I winced and slowly stepped inside, the creaking of the door alerted him. He quickly got up and moved to stand in front of his window.

"Thomas. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said closing the door behind me, and he just growled a bit. I moved closer to him and he just recoiled again when I moved to touch his shoulder. "Oh don't go quiet on me now. I should have known that Charlie would teach you that that's how you make love to someone." His eyes drew back to me with embarrassment as I spoke. When I inched closer he withdrew from me.

"But you have to know that you scared me, too." I said gently and now his eyes looked more sympathetic to me and he just placed his hand on my shoulder gently rubbing my skin almost apologetically.

"Sorry." he said lowly, and he now turned to me and slowly shook his head. "But not. I like…rough. I like fast. Hard. Control. Power." My eyes widened as I was not expecting such a long reply from him. So this was him telling me what he liked. What he wanted. I now nodded and just looked down for a moment before slowly releasing my shredded dress and now it just fell to the ground. Thomas watched this almost puzzled by my actions. I began to unclasp my bra and as I just showed it to him and innocently, he leaned in and I watched his nose move into my left cup and inhale and immediately his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fluttered close at the obvious arousal he felt. I was stunned I could make him feel this way and I left my bra drop and his eyes snapped open to look down at me, and I could see the dark look in his eyes. He looked like a rapid dog and I smiled liking deep down that I could draw this side out of him.

"Show me again. What you like." I replied, and he stared down at me for a moment and he grabbed my hips gently at first to show he was still in control, until he jerked me around and pushed me back down on the bed, this time my hands rested on the bed and my bottom stuck right up at him. I looked over my shoulder and watched as he just stared down at my bottom in awe. I smirked and jiggled my bottom and watched as he growled deeply in his chest, and I smiled and watched as his right hand moved slowly down his stomach and over his crotch and I watched as he slowly clutched himself. I swayed my hips back and forth and watched his eyes follow my movements.

I wondered if I had more control over him than Charlie. Thomas rubbed himself for a few seconds, before throwing his apron to the side and already he began to remove his shirt and now I was staring down at his chest. He stared at my face as I observed his body and slowly I sat up slowly and turned to face him. He was all muscle even though his clothes made him look like had just a monstrous shape and form. He didn't have a fat beer belly, but I could see why he was fast for a man his size.

He then kicked off his boots, and now took my hands and led them to his pants, and his eyes looked so innocent, as I knew what he wanted. I unbuttoned his pants and just watched as they fell down to the ground, and I couldn't help but be very impressed with his size. He was quite large and thick and I knew I would definitely feel him. I looked back up at him and gave a quick smile for us to continue, and he turned me back around and bent me over yet again. I expected for him to just immediately rip my panties off and spread my legs apart. I was waiting for it, but instead, his hands just ran up and down my back feeling my skin some more. His nails lightly raked down my back, causing me to gasp and feel a shiver shoot up my spine and I just let my head fall down toward the bed submissively. I now felt my panties being ripped and I could tell he had enough exploration. I felt his hand spread my legs open and I swallowed feeling the head of his cock pressing against my entrance.

I felt him begin to push into me trying to pry my entrance open and I could tell he was having difficulty. My entrance could be a little stubborn not allowing his size in, but Thomas was not having any of that. I felt one hand grab my ass cheek and spread it a bit, before suddenly I felt him entering me quick and hard. I gasped and yelped feeling my stomach immediately tighten up and my walls clamped down around his shaft. Oh god he was indeed thick. He gave a sharp grunt, before placing his hands on my hips and guiding them back and forth against his hips and I could feel my everything tightening in pleasure, my walls being massaged by his length. My mouth formed a perfect O shape as he pulsed inside me. Now he began to hold me in place as he started to pick up his thrusting with hard and violent thrusts. I whimpered as his hips slammed into my own stretching me and pounding into me. I gripped the bed sheets immediately as the pressure was there and it was heavy inside me.

I moaned out as his was intense inside me, his grip on my hips tightened as he rammed into me. He grunted and growled as he forced my hips against his own. Oh my god he was very good at this. I started to wonder if he had done this before, but those thoughts vanished as I could feel the first wave start to shake my body.

"Oh god!" I cried out as he kept moving at his same speed. My body jerked back and forth with his movements and I cried out hard as I felt my orgasm hit me hard. But he continued to pound into me as if he was channeling all of his aggression over the years into each thrust. Now my eyes were fluttering shut as I felt my body losing control of itself. My eyes fluttered open and I looked forward and gasped as I noticed a full body mirror, heavily cracked, but still showing our reflection. We had numerous reflections looking back at us as Thomas pounding deep inside me. He had so much energy, I could hardly believe it. By now the men I used to be with would have already came and would be passed out. Lord I felt I would pass out. Please don't let me pass out. The pleasure was overwhelming by now.

"Oh god, I can't- I can't hold it oh god!" I yelled feeling another orgasm hit me and I groaned out now feeling my vagina pulsing around his shaft. I felt my arms begin to give out and they wobbled a bit, before Thomas gripped my forearms and pulled me up into the air and I gasped now feeling his body just hold me to his as hips rammed into my now raw feeling vagina. But I couldn't deny how good he actually felt as he controlled me, as he basically used me like a doll. One arm wrapped around my stomach and he held me close as he continued to pound up into me.

"Forever… mine." he panted and grunted in my ear and after a few more thrusts, I felt his cock coat my walls with his cum, and I groaned feeling my vagina overflow with his cum. He now gently removed me from his hips, and with caution, he lied me down in his bed and placed his blankets over my body. I just now noticed we were both covered in sweat and panting softly. He then got dressed again then lied on top of the blankets and just pulled me into him in a tight hold. I already had my eyes closed and with ease, I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Days passed now and it seemed like no one was coming into town. But we were not worried, we have enough meat to go around for a few more weeks. Charlie got rid of his plaything and was already craving another. As I grew more comfortable in the house, I began exploring more going into the fields and taking walks in the woods around us. Thomas followed behind me like a love-struck puppy, and once more I found myself talking and talking and he just listening and listening.

But we didn't get too far in our walk today. Charlie was calling for Thomas and like always he ran to his uncle's aid and I calmly walked after him. Once inside the house, I was staring down at three people, two men and a woman, as they were tied together on the ground. One man had brunette hair and green eyes and the other was a blonde with dark blue eyes. The girl was a ginger with matching green eyes. When they saw me, they begged through their gags to help me, their eyes pleading and I just winced and looked away.

"Don't they just look delicious?" Charlie asked, and I just glanced at him and watched as he moved over to the woman. He ran his fingers over her bare legs causing her to whimper and struggle to move back from him. "Well ain't you a pretty little thing?" Thomas was standing behind the three across from me and he just watched the three and then looked up at me with almost innocent eyes. The people cried out even more and I tensed a bit almost sad that I couldn't help. The brunette man muffled something into his gag and I could tell he was angry about something.

"Oh and what is you have to say son?" he asked removing his gag and the man glared at him.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to fucking kill you and your fucking inbred family and that black bitch!" he snarled. Now my eyes flexed at his words and Charlie stared at him with almost shocked eyes as well.

"YOU BLASHEMOUS RACIST SON OF A BITCH!" he snarled taking hold of the brunette's cheeks hard causing him to groan. "You have no idea who you are fucking with." I was staring with mild discomfort before looking up at Thomas to see his eyes had darkened quite quickly and I moved over to him standing in front of him so he could wrap his arms around me and pull me in. "Oh I think Tommy is gonna have loads of fun with you." I found myself now chuckling as I felt heavily protected in Thomas's hold.

"He called me such a bad name." I said. Thomas looked down at me and stroked my hair soothingly and now began to stroke my cheek. I smiled and gently moved from his hold for a moment and moved to stand in front of the brunette now alongside Charlie who just leaned back and placed his hands on his hips.

"I will not tolerate bullying in my house." he said and I just looked the brunette over who just stared up at me with fearless eyes. I leaned down over him and began to look him in his eyes and he just leaned back from me, and I just nodded and gently ran my nails alongside his cheek and as I did, I noticed Thomas's hand tighten into a fist and I smiled even more and leaned back up. A black bitch huh. I looked at Thomas now and smiled at him.

"He has such a beautiful face darling." I said before looking down at the man with a slowly forming glare. "But it does not suit him." The brunette looked up at me confused and now afraid.

"What the fuck!" he shouted. Thomas began to move slowly behind the brunette, and now the three began to struggle more, the other two screaming through their gags. I walked around them and moved beside Thomas who glanced down at me and I pouted a bit.

"I can imagine it would fit you perfectly… at least you won't insult me with another beautiful mask on." I said and that seemed to be all of the motivation Thomas needed. He immediately grabbed the brunette who screamed immediately once he was tossed in the air and over Thomas's shoulder. Charlie barked out a laugh.

"You have fun boy." he said and I just watched as the brunette screamed to be let go and he looked at me as Thomas moved down the hall and over to the basement door. I just smiled and waved slightly before watching him disappear behind the door. The other two were screaming in horror and crying as well. I just cringed at the noise they were making before moving over to the stairs moving up them and leaving Charlie to untie the girl. I guess he found his new play thing. I decided to shower and get the smell of the outdoors off me. As I waited for the shower to warm up, I heard a loud screaming. It was the woman. I managed to block out her screaming as I stepped into the shower and bathed. I washed in silence thinking about my stay here. As anyone noticed I had not returned? I had not spoken to my brother since I left.

Truth be told, we never did really speak once Anton moved out to college, but I knew he was going to worry about me sooner or later. But he wouldn't find me here. But that was fool' I sighed and just ran my fingers over my hair. It was thick and curly and I had to scrub it hard to get any dirt out of it. I heard a low creaking noise and I paused in my movements and looked around at the ceiling wondering what I had heard. After a few moments, I shrugged it off and cut off the water. I swung the curtains open and saw a large figure hovering over me and I jumped and squealed as I saw Thomas standing there with a new yet familiar mask on his face.

"Thomas, you scared me. Haven't you ever knocked." I said covering myself with my hands on instinct. He just looked down on me and I now stared up at him closely. The brunette's face was stretched and completely covered Thomas's face. I could see his dark brown eyes through the eye holes of the mask. He looked himself over and raised his hands as if asking 'what do you think?' I cut off the water and now observed the new mask and I smiled.

"Still beautiful with or without the mask." I said standing on the tips of my toes and leaning forward and kissing the lips of his mask. He wrapped his arms around my body and dipped me a bit replying immediately to the kiss. I wonder what Thomas thought about my brother and what would happen if somehow, Anton came here. The two never really talked. My brother thought what all the other boy's thoughts of Thomas, that he was a freak and a monster. But, he never voiced his thoughts, but I felt Thomas knew anyways what he thought. I now pulled back and looked up at Thomas. What would he do if Anton wanted me to leave with him. I looked down feeling discouraged now.

"Hm?" Thomas asked and I looked up at him before slowly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. I moved into my room and he followed quickly. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I am just tired." I said and immediately, my forearm was grabbed and I was spun toward him and he looked at me with urging eyes and I shook my head. "It is nothing."

"No secrets." he said and I shook my head.

"No secrets. There's nothing to say." I replied and he just leaned back and looked me over and I just stared up at him smiling slowly, and slowly removing my towel, the air causing me to gasp some. "Have you ever felt my skin when it's dripping wet?"

His eyes softened as he looked me over and he raised his hands and gently ran them over my shoulders and down my chest until he was gently grazing my breasts. Another scream was heard, and it was like we did not even notice it.

"Should your uncle be the only one having fun?" I asked gently placing my hands over his and motioning for him to squeeze me a bit firmer. I even pulled him over to the bed with me. "Show me that roughness again." I wrapped my arm his head and pulled him into a kiss and he responded by hoisting me up in his arms and lying me in the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

14

This time I was on top, Thomas's large hands guided my body up and down with such viciousness, I couldn't hold back any loud moans or screams that escaped me. My entire body bounced in perfect response to his control over me. His eyes never left my face as they were hard and feral like. He grunted and let his head fall back as his cock pierced into my small tight opening.

"AHHH GOD!" I cried out feeling my walls lock up around his shaft and I shuddered hard feeling tremors of pleasure devour me. I placed my hand in my hair squeezing my scalp due to how hard the orgasm was. But Thomas kept going, my tight pelvis tightening up more and it felt almost too much to handle. Thomas grabbed my hands and sat up holding them above our bodies as he leaned in and devoured my mouth immediately. I moaned against his lips feeling another orgasm ready to hit me. My body wanted to give him its all and before I knew, I was coming again, yelling out in pleasure. Thomas continued to pound away into me until I felt him explode inside me. I moaned out once more, my body shivering now. Thomas held me to him as my body finished shaking. Now my body was covered in sweat and I could not understand how Thomas wasn't exhausted. My body was limp against his as he remained sitting up. I was like a small doll compared to him.

"One day my brother is going to come looking for me." I replied slowly into his bare chest. He had soft curly chest hair that I nuzzled into.

"Hm." Thomas replied, his hands just gently massaging my back. His fingers just grazed over my flesh.

"Don't kill him." I replied softly. "If he ever comes here, I can hide, so he never has to know I am here." Thomas's arms began to slowly wrap around my back possessively and I looked up at him to see him just looking down at me and then back up in thought. I was honestly worried and afraid of his blank stare, as if my words meant very little.

'Does Charlie have you so tightly wrapped around his finger?' I asked myself. He started to move his hips slowly against mine, his cock never leaving mine. I could feel my sensitive walls begin to vibrate, and I started whimpering, my heart starting to race from pure excitement. My hands rested on the top of his shoulders and I began to prepare myself for the ride of a lifetime. However, a light knock on the door stopped everything, and Thomas just wrapped his arms around my body tighter and I looked over my shoulders and the door lightly opened. With one hand, Thomas pulled his blanket up and over my back and we saw it was Luda Mae and she looked stressed.

"Cops are here from out of town! They're looking for Tati. They have a warrant- they can come into the house and take her if they find her." she said as if explaining to Thomas. Immediately, Thomas moved from the bed, and lifted me into the air with the blanket over me. "You need to hide her." And without another word, the door was closed. Now I could hear men's voices downstairs, and my eyes widened.

However, Thomas carried me to his closet. There were mostly aprons and old white collared shirts inside. He set me down and moved into the closet and I noticed he was putting his large pointer finger in a hole and he pulled at what I noticed was a large brown board that blended into the wall. It was a secret passage. Thomas grabbed me and moved me inside and placed his hand over his finger to keep me quiet. I assumed he needed to make sure the basement was not disturbed. He gave me a light look before closing me inside. I was very nervous and afraid of what was going to happen. I held the blanket to me, and I slowly turned and looked at the room. There was a small overhead light that gave me mild comfort, but what I saw made me just stand there in awe almost.

There were numerous pictures pinned all over the wall. There seemed to be more pictures then wall it seemed. I looked all around to see there were also little trinkets pinned in between some of the pictures and even small stuffed animals and shoes and as I looked closely at them, I noticed they were familiar. On the bottom of one of the shoes were initials that I recognized. Mine. The toys, the stuffed animals, they were all mine. Little things, I accidently forgot at this house were all here.

I took hold of the brown corduroy wearing bear that I had. My mother gave them to me, and I shut my eyes and began to hug it to me. I missed her a lot. Now I turned my attention to the pictures and I looked at as many as I could with the small light above me. They were mostly of Thomas and I, maybe one picture of Anton and me, but mostly they were of Thomas and I. A few of them, we had posed for, well I did. Thomas was covering his face or running away. But there were some pictures that had Thomas and I playing or sitting around, and we weren't facing the camera. It was like someone took them of us without us knowing. Probably Charlie. I just looked this wall over in just fascination. Thomas has everything from our past in this one closet.

He kept our past intact. There was an old necklace I made in school, my bear, my shoe, a few pencils that I claimed were my favorite. A small box was on the ground with dead flowers and I remember that I picked flowers with Thomas sometimes. There were old friendship bracelets and even old clothes I had. How these came to be here, I had no clue. I sighed heavily at this shrine. If Charlie decided to be a nightmare to be personally, would he make Thomas put me in here and keep me here forever as a part of his shrine? Never to see the world again?

"Now that's it! You are causing my momma stress and you are screwin' with our day. Now if you didn't find anything, you all need to leave now!" I hear Charlie yell. My body freezes as I notice how close he is that I can hear him.

"Sorry to disturb you sir. Ma'am." one of them says and I just remain still as I wait. I curl my fingers together wondering if I should be preying to be found or not. If I am found, this could end in a blood bath. I noticed Charlie didn't mention Thomas in anyway. He must be hiding as well. How many policemen were here? I couldn't tell, there was too much shuffling going on. But I remained still and quiet even though it was quiet outside. After hearing heavy movement outside, I knew it had to be Thomas. I heard the closet door open, and then the wooden door was removed and now I saw Thomas. I took his being here as a meaning to step out. Once I did, he embraced me swiftly. I smiled leaning into his hold for a moment.

"How did they even have a warrant to look here?" I heard Luda Mae ask from outside the room. I kept my blanket around my body before meeting them.

"Had to be someone from outside the county. No here one knows she's here." he said, his hands on his hips. I looked down in thought wondering how the officers knew to look here. But that's when it started to hit me. Ant, knew I was coming through Newt. And I haven't had any communication with him since I left. Did he call them? I wouldn't even dare finish thinking.

"Did any of our trespassers escape?" I asked.

"No. No. It can't be them. They were looking for you and only YOU." he said and I winced and looked down. Thomas just stood at my side merely taking up space, his head tilted down. I glanced at Charlie, to see him looking dead at me with sudden realization, and I couldn't hide the agreement on my face. He has named Anton the culprit in his mind.

"No. No he wouldn't do this! He doesn't know where I am." I replied, but Charlie waved his hand.

"No. We can't take that risk." he said turning and moving down the hall past Luda Mae.

"Charlie, he hasn't come here yet. We don't know if he will even come. We don't!" she snapped, but Charlie turned his body to us and hit the wall, causing Luda Mae and I to jump. Thomas just stood there almost submissively.

"The only family we gots, is the family both in this house and all over the county. Anyone else who comes 'round here will be taken care of and that means traitors of the family! Right Tommy?" he asked looking at Thomas who just kept his head down nodding. I was sure he would nod at anything Charlie said. I shook my head at his words and Charlie nodded. "That's right!" Now he began to straighten himself up as if the conversation was over. He placed his hands on his overall straps.

"Now… our big Hewitt Reunion is coming up, and our lovely house will be hosting what's left of our family. We will make sure to have enough food to feed everyone." he said looking at Luda Mae. "Momma, you get whatever we need for the dinner, and Tati will help ya." Now he looked over at me and I felt disgusted with his stare. I said nothing to show my compliance, and so Luda Mae nodded.

"Fine fine. We are gonna need potatoes and corn and a lot of stuff. I'll go into town later on." she explained moving back down stairs. Now I was very worried and I just looked down now feeling a fist form in my stomach. I then feel Thomas' hand under my chin and he turns me to look up at him and I could see it in his eyes. The begging for me not to do anything stupid while here. But now, I don't think I could promise that to him. These people were indeed my second family, but my brother IS my family. He fought bullies to protect me, and he always had my back growing up. I won't let anything or one hurt him. That I would make sure of.


	15. Chapter 15

15

After a few days of silence and merely doing what Luda Mae told of me, the day had finally come where other members of the Hewitt Clan were going to stop by for their family reunion. I didn't know what to think of this day because I didn't know much of the other family around the county. It was pretty hot today, and Thomas had used almost all of the…meat he had saved for this occasion. My stomach no longer turned when I ate the food, and I didn't even vomit anymore when I ate the food. I was sitting in the basement on a stool watching as he slammed his large carving knife down on some woman's chest cavity. They were all like pieces of meat to him. I was in a simple white dress, my hair pinned up by Luda Mae into some neat 1950's bun. I didn't want to get my slippers dirty and so I just kept them on the small rails beneath the stool.

Thomas wasn't dressed up or even trying to be social. He just remained down here the entire time.

"You should come up and see your family." I replied, and he just grunted lowly in protest. I sighed with mild annoyance. He took a meat cleaver and began to bang down on the chest. "They are your family, and they love you. They don't care about your appearance if that's what you are worried about." I noticed he was slamming the cleaver down with more aggression now, and so I shook my head at his stubbornness. I got off the stool and moved toward the door.

"Fine. I will go and see your family." I replied moving up the stairs.

" _Our_ family." he corrected, and I paused and looked down for a moment before moving back up the stairs. Ever since the police came, I could not deny that I had been distant from the family. I was filled with too many emotions about my brother. He was the only one I could think of who would send the police to find me. No one else knew I would be driving through the town. It was apparent, that if they did not find me, then Anton would come looking for me. I wished the family had a phone. I even secretly looked for one when no one was around, but I didn't find anything. No one seemed to notice how withdrawn I was being, but I made sure to keep the right amount of emotion and conversation with them so they would not notice how upset I truly was. But Luda Mae knew. She saw right through me.

 _Yesterday_

 _I was helping her mash some potatoes in a bowl. The family was coming over tomorrow, and Luda Mae was talking her mouth off about who all was coming._

" _My sister brother and her family are comin' and a few friends of theirs are too. Oh I can't wait to see how much their children have grown." she explained. I however was in my own world worried about just everything now. I was prepared to give up my freedom for this family, but I would not allow them hurt my brother._

" _Tati? Tati, did you hear me?" Luda Mae lightly snapped. I shook my head of my thoughts and looked up at her._

" _Ma'am?" I asked and she gave me a mild reprimanding look._

" _I know that face. You're worried, ain't ya?" she asked. I just shook my head mildly._

" _No. I'm fine." I replied and she was now pealing the long green leaves off of a cob of corn. For a wasteland of a county finding fresh food made me curious of why this place was deserted. If they had family all over the place and a small town, run down as it is, things still look functional._

" _Don't go lyin' to me now. I know you are worried your brother may come 'round here. But everything is fine. Just fine. Charlie won't hurt that boy. He's just as family as you are." she said and lightly patted my shoulder. I wanted to believe her, but then again, she was all too passive when Charlie decided I had to stay. In all honestly, Luda Mae was passive about everything even in my youth. I knew if somehow Ant came around here looking for me and got caught up in this mess, Charlie wouldn't allow him to leave alive._

I opened the door of the basement and left out it, wiping myself down and maintaining my composure. I could hear laughing and hollering. Luda Mae was coming out of the kitchen with a big pot of something. It was covered with a lid, but I had an idea that it could have been human stew. I swallowed some and followed her out into the living room where the room was filled with people that I did not know. Charlie was standing with some old, large bellied, long bearded men and they were laughing with beers in their hands. There were old women and young people talking and had plates in their hands with all kinds of stuff that I did not recognize. I could only deduce that it was the stew. Everyone looked like they just got off from working a long day on the farm. Over all and dresses were all I could see. So, it wasn't hard to notice that I was standing there in the door way out of place. Old women looked their noses down on me, and a lot of them just looked down right confused at why I was here.

"Hey Charlie when did'ya get a maid!" a gorilla of a man asked. Charlie snorted.

"You idiot, she's not a maid! She's family." he said to the man who looked from Charlie to me and then Charlie again.

"What? Who's her momma?" he asked. Charlie just scoffed.

"Don't worry about all that!" he said.

"Tati, could you help me bring out these pies please?" I heard Luda Mae calling. She just saved me. Too many people were staring at me with sneers and I was not in the mood. I moved into the kitchen to see two other women were helping as well. They were in dresses, one was older than the other and I didn't really pay attention to them since I didn't know them. I saw two pie on the table, and so I picked them up.

"Um who are you?" the young blonde asked with the natural beauty but her snobbish attitude beat her to it. I shot a glare.

"Someone who knows to mind her own business." I muttered and the girl gawked. The older woman who looked just like this young broad glared at me.

"Hey watch your mouth, you colored brat." she snapped, her thick southern tone spilling out and Luda Mae glared even harder than me.

"Hey! You keep your bougie shit outside this house. Tatianna is our family and you are our guest. We's family and if you can't say anything nice Leanne or Mary Jo, you can take a plate and head home." she scolded. I just sneered at the two and they looked down at me disgusted before walking back into the living room. Luda Mae shook her head. "I don't know why they are even here. Leanne's husband, Ned, my mother's cousin, and son Tom, are doctors at the hospital. Only ones around and they walk around like they know everything. You pay them no mind, Tati. Now go take those pies out please." I sighed heavily annoyed but nodded and took the deserts out into the living room.

I wondered if they wanted to eat anything since my hands touched it. I sat the pies down on a small table with other food and large footsteps could be heard from behind me and I looked over my shoulder and saw Thomas standing shyly in the doorway… with a black tie around his neck, his head down some and his eyes looking up shyly. I couldn't help but smile at the fact he was here and dressed up somewhat. His shirt was still dirty as well as his pants were stained with blood. Thomas looked around the room until his eyes found me, and he just shrugged his shoulders as he gave a quick wave. I smiled more and waved back. Charlie and his buds cheered at him and opened their arms for him to join them and he just moved over to them and I watched as now some of the older women and their adult children swarm him a bit just talking to him.

They all seemed genuinely happy to see him. Suddenly Mary Jo pranced up to him and gave a seductive smile.

"Oh, Thomas you have gotten so big and strong over the years." she said taking hold of his forearm and giggling almost innocently. My smile slowly fell into a mild bitter glare. Something would need to be done about her and I knew exactly what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I listened while everyone spoke and talked about the past. I didn't have any connection to these people, so I remained in the kitchen… like a maid and just waited to be called on. I wanted to be upset, but I couldn't. Thomas was out there and he seemed to fit in just fine. At least he was not hiding away down stairs in the basement. It had been a few hours and so now I was thinking about discreetly making my way to my room. But heels on the wooden floor caught my attention and I looked at the window above the sink and saw Mary Jo entering her face scowling upon looking at me.

"Hey. How about you make yourself useful. Grab a tray or something and serve drinks." she demanded icily. My lips curled into a deep frown.

"How about you go fuck a knife bitch." I said and she gasped sharply. Before I knew it, I felt her fingers curled into my scalp.

"You better learn your place you dumb cunt." she snapped. My eyes widened and I immediately slammed my fist into her face. She screamed and backed away and I saw blood pouring from her nose. I quickly moved over to her and grabbed the back of her blonde tress and slammed her face into the wall once, twice, and now a third time screaming as I did so. Then I pushed her to the ground and she just dropped. She was barely moving and her face was now drenched and painted a gorgeous deep red. I leaned over her and could hear her wheezing and I took hold of her head and slowly I stuck my tongue out and ran it up the side of her cheek before spitting it right back onto her face.

"Because you're considered family, I'm not going to kill you. But bitch you better learn your fucking place and keep your racist ass hands off my man." I said acidly and then released her head and moved back over to the sink. I panted gently trying to calm myself down as I washed the blood off my fingers. Once they were clean I just turned around and walked over Mary Jo's still body. I walked into the living room and was moving toward the stairs just as Leanne was moving into the kitchen. In no less than five seconds, a chicken like screech was heard causing panic for everyone. I simply smiled as I began to move upstairs and disappear into my bed room.

Within a few seconds, I heard screaming and cussing and some talk about me and then Mary Jo. I just sat at the end of the bed and just waited for something to happen. After hearing the front door open and close multiple times, I assumed everyone was gone. There was a firm knock on my door and I said nothing. Charlie came in with a deep sigh and I just looked up at him.

"Am I gonna get in trouble?" I asked and he looked confused.

"What? Nah girl. We _are_ a family and family's do fight." he said and I just nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said half sincerely. Charlie snorted.

"Oh hell. You ain't did nothing wrong. Half the mens here were wishing they could have seen what happened. Well anyways Mary Jo is gonna live so she'll be fine." he said waving me off and exiting the room. Just like that. I decided to get cleaned up and get into one of my night gowns and there was another knock on the door. I opened and it saw Thomas standing there now, still clean from earlier and still wearing his tie. I could immediately see the look of a dark lust in his eyes and I just took hold of his tie and pulled him gently inside. He closed the door behind him and like a doll, he lifted me off the ground and threw me onto the bed slowly. I could tell he was trying to hold back his strength in tossing me, but I still managed to bounce a bit on the bed. He removed his mask and was on me in seconds.

His mouth devoured me within seconds, and I felt his hands hold me down. I moaned out immediately and felt his tongue moving all over my neck and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Did you like that?" I whispered. "The blood? The things I could have done to that girl?" He growled lowly tearing my gown to shreds. Now he groped and pawed at my breasts his mouth finding its way to my nipple and sucking and licking right at the tip of my nipple. Sparks of pleasure began to rise inside me, my vaginal walls tightening up almost as I was teased. I began to pant and moan out more as I felt his hands move over my body somehow very lightly even in the midst of all of this aggression. He kissed me once more and this time it was with raw passion and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I then feel his fingers trailing down between my legs exploring everything very slowly. I felt his fingers pressing one by one against my patch of curls and he now moves his lips down to my neck burring his face there. Suddenly I feel his ring and middle finger suddenly push inside me and I gasped hard feeling his large fingers spread my now slick walls.

He doesn't even start out slow and he begins to pump his fingers hard and fast inside me and my mouth parts immediately drawing out numerous moans and pants.

"Oh shit." I cried out hearing the slick wet sounds of my juices flooding Thomas's fingers and he doesn't care. My vagina is already overwhelmed from immediate pleasure. My body is squirming beneath him, but half of his wait holds me down. His lips are sucking and biting on my neck and I was sure to have bruises there in the morning. Thomas pumps his fingers inside me faster now watching me now, watching all of the facial expressions I make and his eyes fluttering closed as he listens to my moans. My hips are grinding against his fingers and within seconds, I feel as if I'm peeing all over the place. Thomas removes his fingers and we both look down and watch my juices squirt out onto the bed. My head finally falls back as I feel racked with pleasure.

Thomas suddenly gets off the bed and I look at him and watch him take off shirt revealing his muscular form and then he removes his pants. I gasp gently as I see his cock was at attention, visibly throbbing with a clear liquid dripping from the tip. Oh shit. Thomas moves back on the bed and grabs me position me on my stomach and then lifting me up a bit, so my hands can prop my body up. He pulls my hips up just enough that I was on my knees, but he was controlling most of the pressure I was putting on the bed itself. He spread my legs immediately and positioned himself at my opening and with a vicious thrust, he slid right in. I groaned out and felt his chest atop of mine, his right fist planted into the bed and his left hand holding on to my hips. He fit so perfectly inside me and I felt his face rub against mine almost soothingly.

I moaned and let my cheek rub against his as he began to thrust hard and fast inside me.

"Oh fuck." I whispered feeling each thrust cause an electric surge from my vagina and all the way up into my body. Thomas grunted and growled as he directed my hips against his and now we were moving in sync. I cried out harder feeling his hips thrust harder against mine, our skin making loud smacking noises against one another. I felt my fingers curling into the bed sheets and suddenly, his right hand curled around mine. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, his beautiful eyes looking right into mine. It was like he saw everything that I was hiding, everything I feared in life. But I could also see inside him. The torment and torture he faced growing up at the hands of others. The loneliness he felt when I had to leave.

"Don't leave me." he panted heavily, his grunts matching each other his thrusts and I shook my head.

"Never again." I replied and he kissed me hard in reply, his thrusts becoming even more violent than before and I moaned out harder and louder against him, his cock driving me insane. After four vicious thrusts, I yelled out and held on to his arm, my orgasm causing my entire body to shake. My legs were weak and I felt numb. However, he wasn't done. I could still feel him rock hard inside me.

"Did seeing all that blood excite you?" I asked softly as he gently pushed me down on the bed so I was resting on my stomach. He continued to move again.

"You caused it…" he said in my ear as he began to rock his hips into mine causing my sensitive walls to tighten a bit. "I love it. I love you."

He began to push harder into me, his right-hand curling into my hair and his other taking hold of my left hand. My eyes just curled shut in utter bliss as he started thrusting fast once again. I would be surprised if there wasn't a pool of my juice beneath me right now.

"I love you." I responded and it seemed like that fueled him. He rammed into me so hard it began to hurt but only a bit. The pleasure beat the pain immensely and now we were both moaning and panting like wild animals.

"It's so good! You're so good!" I yelled out as he growled with dominance in my ear. He was like a machine that I couldn't turn off, and I didn't want to turn him off. I wanted to forever be the one to make him feel this way. I wanted him to forever want me. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" He continued to thrust viciously inside me not letting up. I could feel my body was on fire and I loved feeling powerless beneath him. I screamed out in utter submission as my orgasm was so hard and so good, I could imagine everyone in the entire house could hear me that night.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I awoke to an empty bed, but I expected it. A faint screaming from down stairs made me shut my eyes and try to block it out. I groaned and sat up and scratched my head some remembering yesterday's family get together. I couldn't believe I had threatened that girl. A part of me felt ashamed because I was raised to never be so violent, but seeing that racist bitch with her hand on Thomas, made me feel so angry.

"Tati, breakfast!" I heard Luda Mae call and I lifted my head some smiling at the sound of her voice. I got up and left from my room and moved downstairs with almost a pep in my step. I moved into the hallway passing the screaming basement and I couldn't help but move down stairs to see blood everywhere. On a meat hook was a young brunette male in a grey tank top and blue jeans and strapped to the table was another young boy. Thomas was looming over him listening to him beg for mercy. I moved up behind him and touched his shoulder alerting him of my presence and he looked over his shoulder at me and I smiled as our foreheads met each other and I smiled.

"Good morning." I said.

"Please, please help me! Please I don't want to die!" the young man begged. I looked down at him observing his soft yellow skin, and I gently grazed his cheek with my fingers. The fear in his eyes made my stomach turn, but then I looked up at Thomas and he smiled.

"Are we having Chinese for dinner?" I asked and I watched his cheeks rise a bit and he gave a low humorous chuckle.

"Tati, where are you?" Luda Mae called out.

"Coming!" I called out and looked at Thomas.

"Don't miss breakfast." I said and kissed his lips through the cloth over his face and he nodded and leaned in to me. I smiled and gently rubbed his shoulder before moving back upstairs holding my gown up so it didn't drag on the floor.

"NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE." The man cried out and I merely closed my eyes and blocked him out and continued upstairs. I met Charlie and Luda Mae upstairs and was happy to see the plates of bacon, biscuits, grits and eggs on the table with a large pitcher of orange juice. Glad to know that human flesh wasn't entirely on the menu for every meal. I didn't know where they were getting the food, maybe a market? I wish I could leave more so I could explore this area and answer my curiosities. Maybe now I could. I sat down and Luda Mae handed me a plate with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Tati. Help yourself." she said and I smiled and nodded my thanks. Within minutes I heard more screaming and Charlie just ate a piece of bacon reading a newspaper which I was sure was not delivered today.

"It looks delicious." I said fixing my plate. Now Thomas was leaving the basement, his hands coated with blood and I just looked back at him and he looked at me before looking at Luda Mae.

"Go wash your hands hon." he said and Thomas did as he was told. I smiled warmly and just continued to eat.

"It's supposed to be getting cold soon," Charlie said. "Within a month or less. We're going to need to stock up on blankets, food and anything else we need to survive the cold." We all nodded in agreement.

"That means whatever we find, we do not let them go. Tommy I want that barn stocked with as much meat we can. No one escapes." he added seriously, and I just looked at him for a moment having a slight bad feeling about the meaning of his words. I understood them clearly, but I felt something else down the road could happen. That's also when I realized I didn't have any winter clothes.

"What am I supposed to do? The clothes I have are all for the hot weather." I replied. 'Because I wasn't supposed to be here anyways'. Luda Mae nodded.

"She's right Charlie. She ain't got no clothes for the winter. She and I are gonna have to go into town and get some clothes for her." she explained. Charlie looked at me with mild suspicion and I could tell he was wondering if it was a good idea for me to go out or not. Thomas looked at all of us in silence as he ate. I batted my eye lashes at Charlie waiting for his approval and he then looked at Thomas.

"What do you think Tommy, can we trust Tati to go out and not try anything?" he asked. Luda Mae scoffed.

"Oh Charlie, I thought we had gotten over all this. Tati has been with us for months now. She should be allowed to leave this place." she said and I looked at Luda Mae and smiled and then looked at Charlie.

"She's right Charlie. I'm not going nowhere." I said and looked at Thomas and shook my head. "Nowhere." Thomas' eyes were soft and he lifted his hand toward me and caressed my cheek. Charlie sighed and waved his hand.

"Alright alright. Go down to the store to get some clothes. Take my truck." he said and I smiled wide and looked at Luda Mae who looked so happy. Hours later, I was sitting on a swing that Charlie put up earlier in the week and I greatly enjoyed swinging. Thomas just stood there pushing me with one hand and he said nothing in objection.

"Thomas get in front of me." I said and he quizzically moved in front of me staring at me with questioning eyes. I swung my feet back and forth picking up speed. Thomas just stood there staring at me as I swung.

"Catch me!" I yelled as I suddenly jumped off the swing and sored through the air and down onto Thomas. His arms opened quite quickly and he immediately caught me. He spun me around for a moment and I laughed quite happily as Thomas held me close. We stared at each other quite loving. But a car screeching made us both look down the road and we saw a white car that was stained with dirt driving down the road. Thomas put me down and Charlie was just coming out onto the porch spitting out the tobacco he was chewing. The car parked into the drive way. I could see who it was. Leanne nearly kicked the door opened on the driver's side.

"Honey let it go!" A salt and pepper haired man said following the woman's actions. I could only assume that was her husband Ned. In the back I could see Mary Joe with a black eye and some big white patch over her nose.

"Oh come on you pussy!" she seethed and moved over to the front porch. On the other side getting out of the car was a younger man who was surprisingly handsome. He had short sandy brown hair with deep blue eyes and a cleft chin. Oh yes he was definitely a jock in high school if he went. He had broad shoulders and was a tall man with muscle to him.

"Alright what's going?" Charlie asked.

"I want punishment for that bitch!" Leanne shouted. "She attacked Mary Jo- practically ruined her face and I want to know what you are going to do about it." Charlie gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Really? As far as I know, I'm sure your daughter provoked the situation." he said.

"My daughter has no need to ever cause trouble!" she spat. Mary Jo stuck her head out of the car window.

"I didn't do anything momma! She just went crazy and attacked and beat me!" she cried before sticking her head back in almost too quickly.

"See!" Leanne spouted.

"Now Leanne, I am sure there is two sides to this story." Ned said and Leanne just shot him a look.

"Shut up Ned!" she demanded before looking up at Charlie and moving up the stairs to get on his level.

"I want to know what you plan to do with that wild animal!" she shouted. I began to glare a bit before Tom's body grew closer to my vision causing both Thomas and I to look back at him noticing how close he was getting. It was not hard to miss, but this man is beautiful.

"Hey Thomas long time no see." he said cautiously and that's when I noticed the scrubs he was wearing. Is he a doctor or a nurse? I noticed Thomas's entire form tensed like a wild animal and he moved me behind him so fast, I could no longer see the man's body. "Hey I don't got any problems with you or miss…" His words trailed off and I looked around Thomas's body.

"Tatianna." I said causing Thomas to look down at me. I rubbed his shoulder calmly letting him know things would be okay.

"Tatianna." Tom said and nodded looking from Thomas to me. "I'm sure my sister did or said something to entice this situation and on her behalf, I wanted to apologize. I know my mom is set in her ways and those ways have rubbed off on my sister, but I assure you we are good people. I'm sure my mom and sister didn't mean to offend such a beautiful lady such as yourself." And at that moment, Thomas's head looked up sharply at the man and he just stared at him with a crazed look as if his compliment was the biggest insult Thomas had ever heard. I shook my head trying to think of a way to calm this situation down.

"Fine if you can't be a man and demand punishment then I'll handle your animal for you!" Leanne said loudly. Everything seemed so quiet in my mind and it was like watching a moving in slow motion. Leanne marched up to us with quite a stride. Ned was trying to stop her, but he failed and Thomas just whipped his head at her and I could imagine him growling like a lion being challenged by an enemy.

"Out of my way you fucking retard!" she demanded. Just as Leanne was closing in on us, Thomas just raised his right hand and shoved the woman hard. My eyes widened as she flew through the air almost and slid across the dirt ruining her somewhat pretty red and white dress. My eyes widened.

"Leanne!" Ned called out moving to help his wife up. Tom was at her side immediately.

"Mama!" he said in distress helping her up. She was in a mild daze. Thomas was fuming, breathing hard and ragged with anger, his hands were formed into tight fists. Charlie was now laughing calmly and collectively.

"Well there's your punishment. Hope you're happy." he said. Before I could process what to do next, Thomas was taking large steps toward the three and he pushed Tom out of the way and grabbed the older woman by the throat with both hands causing her to gasp out sharply. He raised her into the air and she dangled like a rag doll as he started to shake the life from her.

"THOMAS!" Charlie and I both shouted in shock and terror. Before I knew it, I was now running over to him. Tom and Ned were doing the same trying to pry Leanne from his fingers and Thomas was as still as a statue glaring hard at the woman as he continued to choke her. His fingers were locked tight. Nothing was going to open them. I had never seen such fury and anger in his eyes. Leanne's face was going red and her eyes were going everywhere. Her entire body was shaking and I knew he was going to kill her.

"LET HER GO!" Tom yelled.

"Mom!" Mary Jo was yelling as she got out of the car, yet stayed behind the door of it.

"Thomas, stop please PLEASE!" I begged swiftly. Thomas looked at me now with sad and confused eyes. I took hold of his face. "It's okay you're okay. Please do this for me. My feelings aren't hurt. I am fine! Please!" I massaged his face and I shook my head swiftly. "Don't do this!" Now I let my hands slide over his shoulders and over to his hands and I could feel his tight muscles slowly loosening. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw his fingers loosen and the women began to fall to the ground almost limp.

Thomas just slowly faced me and as his hands gently cupped my face, I noticed tears trail down his face and I knew he was devastated. I shushed him gently and pulled him into me slowly. His head came down and rested on my left shoulder and I could hear him whining gently.

"Ssh you're okay beautiful. You're okay." I whispered and looked at Tom who just raised his mom up bridal style. He hurried and got her in the back of the car and Ned followed and got into the passenger side.

"Let's get her to the hospital." he said quickly. Tom began to move toward the driver's side, but not before giving me a thankful glance and I nodded back and watched as they began to drive away. I brought my attention back to Thomas who sobbed into my shoulder. Charlie walked over to us and I saw Luda Mae following quickly.

"Alright boy you're okay. Come on now. You did good. You protected your family." he said. Luda Mae was beside us and she rubbed his shoulders.

"Aw come on now, baby let's get you in the house and I'll make you some tea." she said and Thomas just leaned back and sniffled lowly taking my hand and leading me back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Thomas remained in the basement all day and even the next day after the incident and this time the door was locked. He wanted no one inside and this confused me for a moment. He wouldn't open the door to get the tea Luda Mae left for him and he didn't even answer for Charlie when he knocked and demanded for him to come out. He was probably chopping up some meat. Now it was my turn to try and get him out. I knocked slowly on the door.

"Thomas… can I come in?" I asked. I got no answer and was just waiting for a moment. So I knocked even louder. There was no reply and I sighed and just waited for a few more seconds. I knew he wanted to be alone, so I began to move turn to the hall, but heard a faint clicking noise and turned back toward the sound. I sighed gently and moved to open it slowly. I cracked it open to see him moving down the stairs, his large form taking up most of the space in the hallway. I moved down the stairs and over to him as he was removing the intestines from the Chinese boy from earlier. His eyes were faded and staring up at the ceiling.

"Thomas." I said gently. "Are you okay?"

He placed the intestines in a large rusty bowl and just continued to work. He took a long knife and began peeling the boys skin off from his wrists to his shoulders. He didn't say a word. I walked over to him until my shoulder was beside his arm. He just continued peeling the skin away and even sticking a small piece of skin in his mouth beneath his mouth. It was like he was pretending I wasn't there. I sighed and wondered what I could do to get him to notice me. So when he raised his hand to put a small sliver of skin in his mouth, without thinking I grabbed the blood piece from his mouth and just chucked it in my mouth and now he just looked at me with annoyance and I felt as if was chewing on some slimy metallic piece of chicken skin. My stomach immediately tightened and churned as I felt my face visibly wince. I chewed quickly and swallowed it and Thomas just stared at me. I shook my head.

"I am sorry that woman insulted you, but you are far smarter than most people I have met… do not forget that." I said touching his shoulder lightly. He just inhaled and exhaled loudly and continued to carve up the boy. It seemed I was not getting anywhere with him. I looked down at the dead boy before us and then up at him.

"You remember when we were playing on the front porch of my mom's home?" I asked. I chuckled a bit more at the thought. "Well you stayed close to the porch not leaving it, and I chased butterflies, you mainly watched me." Thomas continued his actions, but he glanced at me to show he was listening. I smiled a bit more.

"And some boys came up to the house and began shouting at us. You remember what they said?" I asked and now he paused in his movements and looked at me with a more deeper intent. "They said "what's the difference between a nigger and a retard? Nothing they're both as stupid as dogs" Do you remember that?"

Thomas tensed and looked ahead his eyes not wanting to show the apparent anger in his eyes. I nodded remembering that day.

"And I turned and ran back in the house and you just stood there thinking I had just abandoned you to those boy's torment?" I asked. Now I placed my hand over his blood knuckles and slowly he looked down at me with softer eyes. I smiled now. "And you remember what happened next? Anton ran out the house, fists clenched without even thinking, because you know what his only purpose was in that very moment? He wanted to protect his little and her friend. He bloodied those boy's noses and knocked them all on their asses and made them go crying home to their mama's." Thomas closed his eyes now remembering that moment and I shook my head.

"And that is what you did for me today. You knocked that woman on her ass to protect me. You are far more superior and smarter than you give yourself credit for." I replied gently. "You have my back like I have yours." Thomas's cheeks rose through his mask as he smiled and lifted me off the ground and just sat me down in front of him. I guess now I had to get rid of this outfit because I was sitting on a corpse. He pulled his mask down around his neck slowly before capturing my lips with his and I moaned against him wrapping my arms around his. After a few seconds, he pulled back resting his head against mine, his fingers gently grazing over my cheeks and he just rubbed my neck softly.

"Thank you." he said lowly and I just gently raised my hands and moved to caress his face. He tensed a bit, but I continued smiling and he then leaned back into me.

"Tati, come on hon we're going into town to shop for the colder times!" Luda Mae called out, causing us both to look up at the black ceiling. My eyes widened and sparkled and I looked at Thomas.

"I'm glad Charlie trusts me to leave the house." I said and Thomas looked at me with mild worry. I shook my head. "Don't even think it. I will be back." He nodded and I leaned up kissing him lovingly and he returned it. I began to pull him closer to me, but we had to contain ourselves. Thomas helped me down off the table and he held my hand as I led him back up the stairs. A few hours later, once I was all clean, I was sitting in the passenger's side of the truck while Luda Mae drove.

"We are gonna get some thicker blankets and Charlie's going to get some fire wood for the furnace. We are going to survive the winter." Luda Mae said happily and I just smiled.

"Yes we are." I agreed and looked ahead. It only took us twenty minutes or so to get into the small run down town. Wow it really was deserted. Luda Mae parked outside a small clothing store. I remember it used to be a very popular clothing store when I was younger.

"Well let's go in and get some clothes." Luda Mae said and we stepped out of the truck. I immediately noticed the small hospital right down the road from the store and tensed as it looked so empty. I ignored my thoughts and just went inside. At the counter was a round old woman who looked to be reading an old magazine.

"Hi Pansy." Luda Mae chirped out. The woman looked over her glasses and smiled.

"Well hey Luda, how you doin' darling?" she asked. Luda Mae placed her hands over her hips.

"Well mighty fine. How about you?" she asked back. I decided to leave the ladies to talk and move down the quiet aisles that didn't have that many clothes, but it gave me enough motivation to still look around. I moved through the dresses noticing they were like the ones Luda Mae wore. Maybe that was a sign, I should pick something along the lines of her style. I mildly scoffed at the idea. No. I'm young, I was sure I could find something that fit my needs.

"Find anything you like?" I jumped and looked up to see none other than Tom in a white tank and blue jeans with brown boots on. Immediately I tensed feeling as if all the air was sucked out of the room.

"Oh shit."


	19. Chapter 19

19

I was immediately tense and I just moved quickly down the aisle of which Tom immediately followed.

"Get away from me!" I snapped but he raised his hands as soon as he was in front of me.

"Hey it's fine, I ain't gonna hurt you." he said and I just moved back down the aisle to keep space between us.

"What do you want?" I snapped looking around for Luda Mae, but his body blocked my vision.

"I was just looking around." he said. I shook my head.

"Bullshit." I replied and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Okay okay. You're right. I just wanted to come see how you're doing." he replied.

"Never been better." I replied and he just nodded.

"Okay. Then I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the trouble my mom caused yesterday. I don't know what she would have done if Thomas was there… but I know he was protecting you. I'm just sorry okay." he said and I just watched him carefully not knowing what to really say. I sighed and looked away for a moment.

"How is your mom?" I asked not really caring but thought the question would calm me and this tense situation. Tom nodded.

"She's going to be fine. She just has some bruising, but she will recover, thanks to you." he explained. I shook my head.

"I didn't do anything." I replied moving down the aisle slowly. Tom followed placing his hand on the metal pole of which the clothes hung off of.

"Yeah you did… if you hadn't had stopped him, he would have killed her and you don't hurt your family." he explained. I just looked down at the clothes noticing more dresses as I listened.

"Well let's hope she and your sister don't make the mistake of threatening us again." I said looking up at him seriously. He nodded curling his fingers out ward and then letting them curl around the pole.

"Lesson learned." he said and I just scanned over the dresses finding a few gowns that I liked. Some of them had lace patterns in the front. I looked back up at him to see him smiling at me and I just tilted my head.

"Anything else?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I'm not your enemy you know. You're my family too." he said and I just arched a brow remembering Luda Mae telling me that Tom's parents were related to her. "And believe it or not we grew up together too before your kin moved away."

I paused in my movements and looked up at him.

"Really. I don't really remember a handsome young white boy ever playing with me as a child." I said and he chuckled some moving calmly around the aisle and I watched him closely and carefully.

"Of course not. I was invisible to you and your family. Your mom tried so hard to shield you from me and my family." he said now standing in front of me and I looked up at him. He was not as tall as Thomas, but he hovered over me. I tilted my head some and nodded.

"And now I can see why." I said and he just nodded.

"Kids my age were scarce back then and even now there's only a few of us." he said and began to pick out some dresses and observe them. I looked down and toward the dresses looking through them and pulling out some I liked.

"Why don't you leave. You are in the medical field you could get a good job and make money and start a family?" I asked glancing up at him and he just scoffed playfully.

"You don't abandon your family." he said and I just looked him in the eyes now and it seemed we were caught in each other's gaze.

"Do you eat what we eat?" I asked seriously and his jaw clenched some and I wondered if his family had real food and with that had reason to look down on us. He leaned back and looked away.

"It's not like we have other options." he said confirming our shared eating habits. I nodded and he raised the dresses to me. "You should try these on. It'll be getting cold soon and we are all going to need each other to stay alive. I figure I could help by giving my opinions on these when you try them on." I looked down at the dresses and then up at him. It's every girl's dream to get their man to participate in shopping. I had many friends who complained about their men never paying attention to them when they went out and shopped.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked looking him over and he chuckled.

"I'm off." he said giving a charming smile. I thought about his offer for a moment before I just shook my head. He made me unsure of what was going on and I didn't like it.

"Sorry. I can't." I replied moving to put the dresses back and he just looked down disappointed.

"Alright I get it you don't trust me. Guess I'm going to have to win you over." he said watching as I backed away from him.

"Don't hold your breath." I said and turned and left to find Luda Mae. She was still at the front of the store and it looked like she hadn't found anything either.

"Didn't find anything? Well that's okay hon, we'll find something next time." she said and I smiled and followed her to the front door. I looked back over my shoulders to see Tom still standing in the aisle looking the dresses over that I had in my hands earlier. He looked up at me and smiled lifting his hand and giving a slight wave. I was a bit thrown off by his kindness. If I were him, I'd hate me for what I did to his sister and what Thomas did to his mom. Hell, we both almost killed the matriarch and future matriarch of their family. Why would he be so willing to be nice to me? Because we're family? I leaned against the door a bit as we drove on.

"What's gotchu so quiet, Tati?" Luda Mae asked looking at me from time to time and I just looked at her.

"It's no secret. I bashed that girl's head in days ago, and Thomas nearly kills Leanne yesterday. What's gonna happen?" I asked. Now she gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh darling. Nothing is gonna happen. Family's fight all the time. And Leanne got in way over her head when she went up against Thomas. When she is better we will all get together for dinner and give offerings of peace to each other." she said chuckling some. "Long ago when inner family's feuded like this, the daddies of both sides would give their oldest son and youngest daughter to each other to marry to make the family stronger and to create a new blood line. That's how I met my late husband, Charlie's father. Oh he was the spitting image of his daddy. Oh, those were the days. But you have nothing to worry about. Everyone will apologize and we will be a family again." I hadn't noticed how close I was leaning in to her to listen.

"Did you love your husband?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Oh yes. Loved him until the cancer took him." she said lowly and softly. "Oh he made me very happy." I cracked a smile and she just smiled back and patted my hand gently. "And don't you mind Tomalyn." I crooked my head to the side.

"Tomalyn?" i asked and she nodded.

"Tom. You don't remember him much, but he played on the school yard with you and your brother. He was a pudgy boy with the fattest crush on you. But like Thomas he was shy and never confronted you." she explained. My eyes widened some at her and i grinned.

"What? You jest." i replied and she shook her head.

"No. He liked you more than the cookies his dad baked for him. But it doesn't matter now. Thomas likes you and if he think Tom is gonna move in on you... he's going to saw him in half." she teased, but for some reason, i couldn't help but take her words seriously. "But it's okay, after we make peace there will be no more fights." I just nodded.

"Yes ma'am." i replied.

We returned home and Charlie was sitting on the porch spitting into a cup.

"Well what happened, you all ain't got no clothes." he said.

"We didn't find anything. We will look next time." I said and he just muttered and waved me off and I just grinned and moved into the house. I moved up to my room and looked out the window. I could see Thomas in the barn, with two new men in the barn hanging on hooks. It seems while Luda Mae and I were having our girl time, Charlie and Thomas were having some male bonding time. I looked up at the sky and noticed how white and cloudy it looked. I wondered if we would get snow.


	20. Chapter 20

20

I decided to take a shower and try and wash today away. But I couldn't get what Luda Mae was telling me out of her head. Would Leanne and her family really come back for dinner and make peace? I couldn't be sure there wouldn't be any more hostility. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body then stared at myself in the mirror for a little while. I couldn't have any more drama in this family. I knew what I had to do.

Once I was dressed, I walked downstairs and out onto the front porch and saw Charlie still sitting where I last saw him.

"I need to borrow your truck." I said. Of course, Charlie looked me over with suspicion.

"And what for?" he asked. I just stared at him for a moment my face showing that I didn't want to be questioned and he raised his hand. "Alright alright." He dug into his pocket and pulled out some keys and I smiled and took them.

"I'll be gone for one hour." I said walking down the steps toward the truck.

"Well at least tell me where you're going." he said.

"The hospital. I want to apologize to Leanne." Was my only response. It didn't take me long to learn Charlie's truck and how to drive it. I was driving down the road with the wind in my hair. As I was entering the town, I could see the hospital. I parked out front and thought to myself for a moment. Charlie just gave me the keys to his truck. I was by myself and nothing was stopping me from driving off down the road and never coming back. But that was a lie. Thomas was stopping me. I knew I couldn't go back on my promise. I lifted my head to see Leanne's husband on the side of the hospital smoking. I got out and without saying anything, entered the hospital. It was a small building. There was an actual waiting room with one chair and on the other side was a check in counter with no one there. I walked down the hall and just quietly looked around at the rooms until I saw one room with a closed door. The rest of the doors were open, so I was now curious.

Quietly I went over and opened the door and saw Leanne lying in bed with a neck brace around her neck. She was in a hospital gown with needles in her arms and I could hear a heart monitor. So this hospital was pretty functional. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. The room was dark with a small light beside the bed. I walked over toward her wondering what I was going to do, what I would say. Once I was beside her bed looking over her, I just stared at her for a moment wondering if she was truly awake or if she was asleep to avoid talking to her weak husband. I looked down at her hand and gently took it, closing m hand entirely around her own. Now she began to slowly stir and I looked from her hand and up at her face. She groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a bit looking around before looking at me.

I could see the confusion in her eyes for a moment until it all turned to shock. She groaned a bit more and I got the feeling she couldn't talk. But she was trying to. Her heart monitor began to beep faster, but I shushed very gently.

"Calm down. It's okay. I just wanted to see how you were doing." I said removing my hand from hers and letting it slide up her arm and she looked down a bit watching and muttering more. "Does this disgust you? My black skin on your pure Aryan white skin?" I was speaking ever so gently with bitterness in my tone. I looked her in her eyes now. She was doing her best to struggle but I shook my head.

"Don't worry, my color will never wash off on your dry skin. I actually just came here to talk to you. As I showered today, I thought about your little visit to see us. I thought about how you called me a wild animal." I said noticing she struggled more so I took hold of her forearm firmly. "And I understand, you were defending your child's honor. You are the matriarch of your household, what you say goes. And I get that." I nodded removing my hand now and letting it slide slowly up her shoulder. Leanne's eyes watched as she groaned a bit more, her brace obviously causing her discomfort.

"But you want to know something?" I whispered leaning over her and placing my lips close to her ear which made her wince. "I'm the matriarch of my family too, and unlike yours, my darling will protect me should you try and be aggressive again. Soon, in my belly, there will be a child inside me and our line will grow. So Leanne, I know you have basically sucked racism off your momma's tit and you let your daughter suck racism out of your rancid tits… and I will tell you like I told her." I didn't even notice my teeth were nearly clenched and my tone was so icy.

"Family or not. I will kill you if you threaten me or my love again. So, when that day comes when we need to eat dinner together and discuss peace between us, I expect…no I take that back. You WILL be civil." I said harshly, before leaning back and looking down at her. "Or I'll have Thomas cut you up and serve you to me." Leanne's eyes widened as she just looked at me and I just smiled and turned and walked out of the hospital room. I left the hospital and got in my truck and drove off without really caring if I was seen or not. I returned to the farm and got out and Charlie was still enjoying the cool air. I walked up to him and he just raised his hand to me and I dropped the keys into his palm and he just nodded. I merely smiled at him and went to the barn. Thomas was just leaving wiping his bloody hands on his apron. He looked up at me and saw me and stared at me curiously. I immediately removed my shirt and gripped his apron.

"I want you to ride me like a horse." I said and he just let me walk him right back into the barn, his large hand closing the door as I pushed him inside.


	21. Chapter 21

21

I moaned and panted and rolled my hips against Thomas' as he sat beneath me on the floor. Above us were meat hooks with bloody body parts attached to them and their warm blood dripped down onto our bare bodies. I panted and groaned feeling his cock pushing in and out of me. His mouth connected to my neck and he bit and sucked hard on my soft flesh. Blood had dripped on my breasts, and he groped them hard smearing it all on me. I whimpered at the mild pain, but I loved it all. I wanted it all. My head fell back, eyes closing, as a sharp burst of pleasure exploded in my stomach from his lips on my jugular. I gripped his hair hard causing him to grunt some and I cracked my eyes open some and looked at all of the meat that hung above us dripping blood down on us. It was beautiful. I hissed moving my hips harder. Thomas' arms embraced me, his muscles tightening a bit around me and I smiled down at him.

He looked down at me for a second slowly rolling my hips onto his as if teasing me. I hummed in submission and he raised his hand up catching some droplets of blood on his fingers. I watched as he brought his hand to me and letting his fingers graze across my bottom lip and slowly and I opened my mouth letting them enter. I let my tongue move all over his large digits and he just looked at me with pride and I smiled some and he began to lift me off him slowly. I let him move and he just lifted me off the ground once he was standing and moved us over to one of his empty cutting tables. It was stained with fresh and dried blood and he pushed me onto my hands and scooted me up a bit onto the table so my knees were on it as well. In seconds he spread my legs and I felt his thick shaft split me open again and I groaned out letting my eyes flutter close and he took hold of my hips and began to brutally thrust up inside me. I felt ripples moving from my hips upward as his skin hit mine.

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes right there!" I cried out panting hard. I never realized to myself how good it all felt to just be here. "It felt good to threaten Mary Jo." Thomas grunted in response and I smirked softly panting and moaning out harder as he was ramming into my gspot now. I looked back at him and he now pulled out and forced me to sit in front of him and he rammed back inside me again. I could feel my muscles tightening around him once more.

"It felt good to watch you strangle that bitch Leanne." I replied rolling my hips back with his as he growled more at my words and I gripped his face kissing him hard and he returned it, his tongue moving right down my throat it felt. He now gripped my ankles and I leaned back onto the table yelling now in utter pleasure.

"It feels good to watch you kill! It feels good to eat those pathetic people! It feels good to feel you inside me!" I shouted, and now he leaned over me with a smirk now and he licked my lips now.

"Now… you're one of us." he said lowly kissing me hard and dominate. I moaned against his lips wrapping my arms around his neck and now his violent thrusting was moving the table beneath us. His right hand came up and gripped my breast hard and I cried out in utter bliss. My body was on fire. I wanted to fuck him all day it felt. I never wanted to feel anyone else inside me except him. No one could compare to him. No one was brutal like him. No one killed like him. No one fucked like him, and no one loved me like him. He took hold of my face and stared at me deeply, his eyes are wild like an animal and I knew, I knew I was his. I wasn't going anywhere.

My walls felt numb with pleasure and they started to ring uncontrollably and I yelled out.

"Oh god right there!" I yelled and he gripped my hips now and sped up his thrusts pushing me over the edge completely and we both growled and I let out a soft shout as I came hard. "Fuck." We panted slowly and harshly, and I looked up at him as he smiled rubbing my hair some. I smiled softly and let my fingers trail over his lips and this time he didn't wince or pull back in fear. Instead he just let me touch him, watching my facial features for any sign of negativity I assumed. I then feel a twitch and I looked down some and noticed Thomas was still hard inside me and I looked up at him and he looked away with shyness.

"Sorry." he said and I let my brows furrow a bit. I made him look back at me.

"Never be sorry my love." I replied and kissed him passionately. "Would you like to try something new with me?" He stared at me for a moment almost unsure but he nodded and I patted him gently for him to move back and he did. I sighed gently feeling him exit me and I looked down to see his cum dripping right down my entrance and onto the table and I smirked and looked back up at him. Thomas just watched me with a tilt of his head, his eyes hidden behind some of his hair. I moved back on all fours and slowly stuck my ass up some in front of him and his eyes now flexed as I took hold of my own ass cheeks and began to slowly slide them apart, my small hole stretching some.

"Put it in slowly, or it'll hurt even more." I instructed and Thomas tensed some and shook his head now.

"Not if… there is pain." he muttered, and I just pouted softly.

"But my love, I want you to do it. You will feel really good." I replied and he just looked at and my soft smile and encouraging eyes and just began to move up on me. I then looked forward and slowly began to play with myself letting all of our bodily juices move against my asshole slowly slicking it up. I instructed Thomas to do that in order to cause less pain, and this made him brave. He began to rub my soft entrance causing me to bite my lip and watch as he started to slick my hole with it.

"Put one finger inside slowly." I replied and he just looked at me and I began to shake my ass slowly in front of him and I watched a feral look grow in his eyes and he firmly placed his hand on my lower back stopping me from moving and he then began to take his pointer finger and slowly press it into my ring of nerves. I bit my lip and felt him slowly move in and out of me. It was a new feeling and I enjoyed it immensely and I told him to add another finger and he did. I gasped some and closed my eyes feeling his fingers move deeper inside him. Now he added a third finger and now he was moving in and out, encouraged by my moans and pants. I gripped the edge of the table for leverage and after a few more pumps, he removed his fingers and I wouldn't lie and said I wasn't nervous. But I knew for a fact, Thomas has never done this before with anyone, so I felt honored to be his first. I closed my eyes and felt the tip of his cock pressing into my even tighter entrance.

"Slowly." I said softly and he nodded once and started to push further in. My muscles only warmed up to the feeling of his fingers, but with the thickness of him, it was a whole different story. But there was a mixture of mild pain and heavy pleasure so I said nothing and he began to grunt slowly as he pushed inside. Once he was halfway in, I surprised him by pushing my ass right into him and we both gasped hard at the feeling. My walls were of course tighter than my vagina and I panted some trying to keep control of everything I was feeling, but Thomas was already over it. He grabbed both my arms and pulled me back so now my knees were the only thing on the table, and he began to thrust his hips slowly into me for a few seconds before picking up speed.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out feeling his cock stretching me out creating a new sensation of pleasure I had never felt before. That's when I knew, that I liked anal so very much. Thomas bucked his hips into me grunting and growling. With the tightness of my ass, I concluded he liked anal very much too. The barn was filled with my moans and pants.

"Yes yes yes fuck it's so good!" I cried out as Thomas drove into me like a jackhammer. My body was overwhelmed with hard pleasure and my body was coated in blood from the table and I cried out feeling my body being hit with the best pleasure, and it just kept coming. I was ready I could feel it once more. "Give me your hand!"

Thomas just held out his arm beside me and I used that free hand of mine to guide him between my legs and I motioned his fingers at my clit and told him to rub, and rub he did. Now I felt sparks upon sparks building up inside me. My entrance was leaking fluids now and I couldn't hold back everything that sprayed out of me and now the table was stained in fresh cum and blood. With everything pulsing and tightening up, I felt my ass muscles tighten and Thomas grunted thrusting a few more times, before I felt his hot cum spraying my walls quick and hard. I hissed and moaned out softly as we both began to lean over and slump over the table. We panted and groaned together. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me very soft and gentle.

Author's Notes

Hey all just want to give a shout out to my reviewers from both Obsession and PinK Blossom. I have been thinking of doing another fic with Hiroyuki Sanada in a Rush Hour fic with maybe Carter's sister being held hostage by Kenji, but it's a thought. Right now I'm going to finish these fics up. Updating soon!


	22. Chapter 22

22

We got dressed in silence, but it was a happy silence. Once that was done we left the barn in silence and returned back into the house. The next day, I had woken up to screaming. I groaned some wishing I could drown it out. Obviously, we had new guests in the house. I got up slowly and shook my head some trying to shake off the sleep. Suddenly, Luda Mae screamed, and suddenly a spark of surprised filled my body.

"THOMAS!" I heard Charlie yelling and now there was utter commotion and breaking of glass. I swung the blankets off my body and moved to the door. I rushed out my room and ran down the hall quickly. I rush down the steps looking all over the place. Suddenly I was staring at the barrel of a gun. My eyes widened as I looked up to see some young guy staring at me panting and bleeding on his face and arms.

"Don't move." he warned. I looked around for Luda Mae and Charlie. I didn't see them. They must have been in the kitchen. After a second I began to calm down.

"Well… you have the upper hand here. You can run if you want." I said and he pulled the hammer back on the gun.

"Baby! You got them tied up back there!" he yelled back toward the kitchen. I looked around him somewhat and saw Charlie and Luda's feet. Coming out of the kitchen was a long dirty blonde with freckles. She wore a red tank and jeans. She was covered in sweat just like the guy.

"We don't like thieves." I said and the guy whipped his head at me pointing the gun at me more.

"Shut your fucking mouth! Them- they were going to kill us!" he said and I just stood there for a moment watching them.

"Thomas!" Charlie called. The woman moved back into the kitchen and delivered a sharp punch to Charlie's face and my nose twitched at the action.

"Shut your mouth you piece of shit!" she said. Charlie just glared at her now.

Now the guy looked at the woman.

"Baby come get the gun and watch her! I'm going to go find a phone." the guy said. He looked out of it, face looked confused. He didn't know what to do, I could tell. He had never been in this situation before. The woman came over to her boyfriend quickly and took the gun and pointed it at me now with confidence.

"There is only one phone and it is upstairs in the room on the right." I said and the two looked at me and I continued standing there just waiting. I know Thomas was biding his time as well. The guy looked at the woman.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked and the girl held the gun with two hands and nodded.

"Yeah. Hurry please." she said and the guy nodded and hurried toward the stairs and ran up them. I stared at the woman for a moment and she took a step closer. I inhaled some.

"So you're going to call the cops and tell them about us rather than run away and escape?" I asked and I heard a loud bang on the right side of my ear and I recoiled quickly at the gunshot.

"Don't say a fucking word, bitch. I won't miss next time." she said.

"Kelly?" the guy called out.

"I'm fine!" Kelly yelled and as she did that, I noticed the door to the basement quietly opening and I just straightened up and looked at her not believing she just shot at me. Thomas began to come into view, and in his hand was a giant butchers knife. I glared at her now and my head tilted down some.

"I'm not going to have you chopped up or give you a quick death. I'm not going to dismember you either. You are going to be the body I practice on as I start my skinning lessons today." I said darkly. Her hands were shaking now as she pointed the gun at me. I shook my head. "When I am done with you, I'm going to rip out your insides and staple them to my room like an art display, and with your skinless body, I will stuff and stuff and stuff with hay and place you on a plank and display your body out in the fields. You'll be a scarecrow that not even the animals will want to eat. I will sew another face onto your face so you will not even be recognized by your family in the afterlife." Whoever this girl was, she could see the vision of my words, and her eyes were filled up with tears. By then Thomas was already behind her and I just shook my head shrugging.

"Or maybe you'll just lose your head." I replied looking up at Thomas and the girl saw this and turned around and in one quick swoop of his hand, the girl's body fell to the ground, her head rolling off to the side of the room and I just inhaled some as I watched her body twitch some.

"Kelly!" I heard the man call and Thomas just walked over to me staring down at me with emotional eyes. I slowly smiled up at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up kissing the cloth that was over his lips.

"Good morning." I said lovingly and he smiled through his cloth and nuzzled my face a bit.

"KELLY!" the guy yelled and I knew he was coming back. I glared at the stairs and hurried and bent over toward the body. I wasn't really thinking at this point. I grabbed the gun off the floor and raised my body up quickly. Just as he was coming down to the middle of the stairs, Thomas just looked at him with a smirk. I raised my hand quickly and with sheer luck, I fired. A splatter of blood hit the wall and I watched the body just fall down the stairs. Hit him point blank in the head. That was incredibly lucky. I had never shot a gun before and by doing so well the first time, gave me a remarkable sense of joy. I panted some and then looked up at Thomas who just looked down at me and I shook my head some.

"We have to be more careful." I replied gently and he nodded. There was a knock on the door causing panic to fill my body as I figured the two weren't alone. I looked at Thomas, "Go untie Charlie and Luda." He nodded and moved toward the door quietly and placed head close to the peep hole. Once I saw who it was, I sighed heavily with relief and opened the door.

"It's early, Tom. What are you doing here?" I asked looking at Tom to see he was in his scrubs.

"Easy, I come in peace." he replied with his up. I guess he saw the gun I was holding at my side. "My mom said you came and visited her a few days ago. She was spooked and wouldn't tell me what you said… you want to tell me what happened?" I stared at him thinking I could lie, but that would just make me more like his bitch of a mother.

"I told her if she continues to threaten my family that I would have her chopped up and served to me." I said blankly. Tom just stared at me with a bit of an inhale before nodding.

"That's hot." he said humorously. Thomas was now right behind me now with the headless girl over his shoulder and the guy's collar in his other hand. I opened the door wide revealing Thomas's large glaring form. Tom's eyes just flexed some in surprise as the two were now staring at each other awkwardly.

"Thomas want to say hi to our guest?" I asked. Thomas let out a low animalist groan/growl and I just smiled. Good enough for me. Tom nodded up at him.

"Morning, Thomas." he said and Thomas just stepped out of the house now and passed him in silence. "Why don't I get the feeling he doesn't like me much?" I shrugged and looked at Tom.

"Who knows." I replied.

"Well, little Tom, whatcha doin' around here boy?" Charlie asked now coming up behind me. Tom nodded.

"Hello, Charlie. I came to invite your family to dinner." he said. I nodded.

"I'll let you two talk." I replied and gave Charlie the gun before moving back into the kitchen quickly to check on Luda Mae.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly and she nodded sitting down at the table.

"Oh I'll be fine honey. Just fix me some tea and I can start breakfast." she said. I nodded and did as I was told.


	23. Chapter 23

23

I washed the dishes glancing back at Luda Mae who just sipped her drink in silence and I sighed some and looked through the window above the sink. Thomas was dragging the bodies inside the barn and closing the door behind him. I sighed some.

"I'll go clean up the living room. Lord knows we can't have guests in a dirty house." Luda Mae said almost in a trance. I shook my head and turned to her.

"No Luda Mae, let me." I replied and she waved off my words.

"A woman's gotta do something to get this horrible morning out of her mind. I'll do it." she pressed and I nodded not wanting to get her worked up. I turned back and began to finish the dishes. Charlie came back in and just sat down sighing some as he was in his officer's uniform pants and white t-shirt.

"What did Tom say?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he said as if teasing me. I rolled my eyes and put the dishes away in the cabinets. "He of course invited us to dinner, wanting to bury the hatchet between us." There was silence now. I looked away for a moment before in his direction, but not directly at him.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I told him our family was perfectly fine, we ain't got no issues with our other kin. If anything, the offense was pointed at us and started with them. It's going to be getting cold at night and colder during the day. We need enough meat and clothes to survive the winter. And that means everybody will be relying on everybody. So they are going to come over tonight for dinner and you'll keep the peace and they'll keep the peace. Got it?" he asked. I huffed some and nodded.

"Yes. Of course." I replied.

"Besides, we may need Ned in the long run." he said. I huffed loudly now.

"Yeah I guess we need a doctor for support." I muttered, and he laughed now.

"Naw we gonna need him to for deliverin' babies." he said and I paused in my movements and just turned and looked at him.

"Which one of our kin is pregnant?" I asked, and he motioned his head at me.

"You, soon, if you two keep going at it like wild animals." he said. I looked down in utter shock. I honestly did not even think about a child growing inside me. And he's right, Thomas and I have not been holding back and it was only a matter of time until I got pregnant. Could I be pregnant now? Could I handle a pregnancy? The thought honestly scared me. I shook my head.

"We'll deal with that road if that time comes." I replied and Charlie laughed.

"Not when. If." he said coolly and I just looked off from him in thought. After Luda Mae and I fixed breakfast, the day went on as if nothing happened, as if I didn't just shoot a man in the head. I was officially a murderer no longer a victim or hostage of this family. Charlie left in his police car to hunt down more people. Luda Mae was in her room napping from the earlier events and Thomas was down stairs in the basement. I had just finished a shower and was standing in the mirror staring at my stomach. Imagining another human being growing inside me, was just hard to imagine. It didn't even matter if I questioned myself on if I wanted kids. My hands gently trailed over my stomach and I tried to picture myself round and aching from the baby's existence. If I kept this up with Thomas I was sure to get pregnant. Did he want kids? Is that something we should talk about? I heard large footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was Thomas. I wrapped a towel around myself and moved out into the hallway. He was just about to close the door on the other side of the hall until he saw me and paused.

His eyes were curious as he looked at me and grew worried when I didn't smile or show emotion to his presence. He moved back into the hallway and over to my room and I opened the door so he could enter. He just stood in the middle of the room and I moved over to the end of my bed and sat down. He stared at me with a tilt of his head. Blood stained his apron and hands and he just waited for me to speak.

"Do you… want children?" I asked. His head leaned back some, eyes becoming somewhat unreadable as he looked down at the ground in thought. Bits of his hair rolled over his eyes face, his cloth tight around his mouth. I felt nervous now thinking maybe he didn't want any and was trying to find a way to let me down easily.

"With you." he answered in a mumble, and I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He walked over to me and got down on his knees before me and I opened my legs so he could fit between them. His eyes remained connected on my stomach and I removed the towel so he could see me. He gently raised his hands and placed his palms over my stomach. "No one… only you." I smiled softly at his words and leaned down so our foreheads could touch and something in me felt confident that if I got pregnant, I'd be ready. I gently raised my fingers and pulled the cloth slowly down under his chin and he looked up at me with his usual soft features. I leaned in and kissed him gently.

I could see it in his eyes, that Thomas was tired and so we separated so he could sleep. After a few hours, Luda Mae was back up and making some meat stew in the kitchen. So they were coming over. All four of them. I could only imagine how this would play out. I took Charlie's truck into town and this time came back with numerous dresses and blankets. They weren't really my style, but they were warm to wear so that's what I needed. I even found some nice sweaters to go over the dresses and blankets as well. I felt like I was in the old west or something. I chuckled to myself as I was drying back to the house.

When the sun began to go down, I knew it was only a matter of time until our company arrived and they did.

Mary Jo glared daggers at me, her face now healed, but mild scaring remained. I just smirked triumphantly. Tom was sitting beside her, and beside him was Leanne then Ned. At the head of the table was of course Charlie. Sitting beside me was Thomas and on his right Luda Mae. We were eating in silence now and I seemed perfectly fine with that. Thomas didn't touch his food and I glanced up at him. He just sat there, hands on his knees just staring at his food with unreadable eyes. I was happy he felt comfortable enough to eat with us, but with these people here, there wasn't a chance in hell. I could sense his uncomfortableness. Since my hand was beneath the table, I lightly reached over and placed my hand over his. He looked up at me and I nodded.

"Well, Luda Mae, I must say this soup is delicious." Ned said kindly and Luda smiled.

"Well thank you Ned. Always the sweet one." she said. Ned gave a happy smile, his brown mustache moving perfectly with his lips. Leanne just shot glances at me. She had a small neck brace protecting her neck. I would love to see Thomas break it in front of me.

"Well let's get down to business. We want to keep the peace we should say our peace and put this foolishness behind us." Charlie said. immediately Leanne looked at me.

"You're a monster." she started. I just stared at her with a mild grimace.

"Momma." Tom warned sharply.

"You don't even belong to this family by blood." Mary Jo added.

"Then why don't we change that then." Ned said causing everyone to look at him. Charlie wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"And how do you suppose that?" he asked curiously. Ned shrugged.

"I marry my oldest son to your youngest daughter. Just like the old times." he said. Now everyone looked in Ned's direction in shock, his smile remaining pure and innocent. That's when I knew there was more to this weak husband then I thought.

"WHAT!" Both Leanne and her children snapped. But the icing on the cake was the table immediately being lifted and thrown into the wall, food going everywhere. Thomas was on his feet huffing and growling in anger as he stared down at Ned. I just nodded.

"I agree with Thomas." I merely answered.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Now look what you did boy! You gone and tore up the dining room!" Charlie snapped. I took Thomas' hand and pulled at him.

"Thomas sit down." I replied but he would not move. He remained standing with a crazy look in his eyes. Ned and the rest of his family remained seated as they looked up at him.

"I am not suggesting anything new. This has been tradition in our family for years now." he said and I looked at Luda Mae to see her old jaw clenched. "You say… Tatianna is a part of this family, yet when come together to speak on truce and peace, you act surprised."

"Oh boy sit down." Charlie demanded. Thomas' chest heaved up and down before he slowly moved to sit down. The ground was wet and dirty from all the food on the ground.

"There is no way our son is marrying that thing." Leanne said, and I was too worried about Thomas to care about the insult thrown at me. I looked at Tom gauging his reaction and he was just watching Thomas carefully keeping his arms out in front of his mother and sister as if ready to shield them. Ned shrugged.

"Then we bury the hatchet right now. Everyone apologizes for what's been done or the marriage will become my only proposal to bury the hatchet." he said. Luda Mae and I looked at Charlie to see him leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms now as if thinking. He couldn't seriously be considering this proposal, could he?

"Well since your daughter was the one who started this entire thing, I suggest she be the first to apologize." He said.

"Now wait just a minute!" Leanne spat.

"I did nothing to her!" Mary Jo replied sharply. Charlie just remained calm and he let out an amused laugh.

"We're waiting." he said.

"My daughter isn't going to apologize she is the victim-"

"Leanne shut up! No more bitching from you! I am sick and tired of it!" Ned shouted catching his entire family off guard. He pointed to Mary Jo. "Say you're sorry so we can get the hell out of here or else we stay here and plan wedding dates!"

"Ned." Leanne started.

"I said shut it!" he snapped.

I tensed at the man's sudden burst of confidence and Luda Mae and I looked at Charlie once more who just nodded.

"Agreed." he said, and I winced as Thomas just stared maniacal daggers at Tom. His body was shaking uncontrollably now. It was as if he was ready to explode and I didn't blame him. Mary Jo just looked back at me now with a scowl and I knew she was trying her hardest to hold in her words.

"I'm sorry." she said through clenched teeth. I stared at her for a moment before looking back at Charlie who just motioned for me to say something back. I looked back at Mary Jo and shrugged.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"Oh come on!" Leanne drawled and Ned pointed at her sharply to not speak. Mary Jo glared hard.

"Sorry for not bashing your cunt face in!" she said standing up from her chair and I was happy for her insult, I was ready for a fight. We both moved to grab each other only to be held back by Tom and Thomas.

"Ladies now is not the time! Mary Jo just say why you're sorry so we can end this!" Tom demanded as Mary Jo pushed at his face to be released. She had some strength on her. I couldn't even try and fight Thomas's hold because he was so large. Leanne stood up.

"Look at you Charlie you're not a man you can't even control your fucking dog!" she hissed acidly. Charlie's eyes widened and now he was on his feet.

"Screw you you stuck up racist bitch! Who do you think you are coming into my home like your queen of the underworld!" he yelled. Now the room was filled with shouting. Mary Jo and I were shouting and clawing at the men who held us so we could tear each other apart. Tom tried to reason with his sister, and Thomas was silent as he held me back. Tom finally looked at Thomas with frustration.

"Hey you want to actually help instead of just stand there!" he shouted. Thomas stared at him for with a hard glare before releasing me on both of them. I was so close before the sound of a shot gun went off into the ceiling causing everyone to freeze and look in the direction of the noise and there she was. Luda Mae standing at the doorway of the hall, with the large gun in her elderly hands. I looked up at the hole in the ceiling and now watched as she pointed it at Ned and his family.

"Get out of my house. There will never be peace between our families. NO GET OUT!" she screamed pointing the shot gun at them and the family raised their hands and made their way to the front door. I just watched as the shot gun followed the family out until they could no longer be seen. Charlie raised his hand carefully toward Luda Mae.

"Okay Momma… just put that gun away. Everyone's gone. You don't need that now." he said carefully. Luda Mae was huffing and puffing, tears falling down her face as she whimpered. The gun shook a bit with her unsettled body, but Charlie got the gun from his hand and held it tight.

"Tommy you help me clean this mess up." he said softly, his voice tired. I moved over to Luda Mae and wrapped my arms around her shoulders gently and she just cried and hugged me back.

"Those sons of bitches ruined my dinner." she sobbed, and I pet her hair gently and felt immediately guilty for how I acted.

"I'm sorry. I was acting like a child." I said and she looked at me shaking her head. Her eyes were soft through her glasses as she gently caressed my cheek.

"They insulted my baby and they are not welcome in this house ever again." she replied and I nodded softly and hugged her once more. Once Thomas flipped the table over he disappeared into the basement. The rest of us cleaned up the mess which took only an hour and a half to clean up. There was so much stew on the ground.

"What a shame. That was good meat too." Charlie had said before retiring to bed. Now the house was quiet and I knew Thomas had not come up from the basement. I moved down there to see what he was doing and I saw him sitting down on a large stood in front of a large work station covered in thread and skin and nails and I just stared at his back for a moment. I walked up to him and he continued to fiddle with the face of an unknown man he had skinned. I sighed and moved to look at him, my hand moving over his to stop him. His eyes remained on his hands before slowly meeting mine.

"You know Charlie would never marry me to that boy." I replied gently and he looked away his eyes showing he wasn't so sure. I looked him over before leaning forward to kiss his temple. "He wouldn't survive the first night with me." My voice was gentle and soft and this time he let out a gentle laugh. I could see his cheeks rising to reveal a smile.

"There's my smile." I replied kissing his temple and he leaned in to me.

"I would kill… anyone… who tried… to take you… from me." he said and I smiled at his words.

"And I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you." I promised and he smiled and removed his mask before leaning over and kissing me. I caressed his cheek as I felt his warm lips against mine. I moved back from him and smiled. "I'll be waiting for you in my bed. Don't be too long."

As I walked back upstairs and moved toward the stairs, I glanced outside and saw white falling around the house. I moved over toward the window, a small lamp illuminating my face and body. The snow had finally come. It's been forever since I have seen snow. I loved it. I saw Thomas's large body in the reflection of the window as he stood behind me. I knew he wouldn't stay down there too long and I smiled and looked up at him.

"Soon the ground will be covered in snow." I replied and his eyes just stared out the window in awe as he tilted his head some at the sky. I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips. They were covered in blood from the mask he had downstairs. I kissed his knuckles and pulled him toward the stairs. He followed with question or hesitation. Remembering that Luda Mae didn't want her sheets dirty Thomas and I showered in our rooms before he came to visit me. We just lied in bed, curled up into each other. Thomas was calm, his heart beat was steady as I listened to it. I wondered if Tom or his family would come back here. I hoped not for their sake. I fell asleep on Thomas's chest and when I awoke the next morning, the room was white all around. I sat up and noticed Thomas was not here beneath me. I got up quickly and moved over to the window. There was a thin sheet of snow on the ground and it made me smile to see. I ran over to my closet where all of my clothes were now hung up in. I grabbed a beige dress and hose from the dresser and slid them all on. I then grabbed some snow boots Luda Mae had given to me a few weeks ago and moved down stairs. I was just seconds from the door knob.

"Tati is that you?" Luda called from the kitchen. I paused and looked down the hallway.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Good. Breakfast will be ready in a moment." she called.

"Alright." I replied and stepped outside to see nothing but white. I gasped at the beautiful sight

"Well look who's up!" Charlie called from the side of the house. I moved over to the side and saw him in a sheriff's coat, but he was in some big hippy truck.

"What is that?" I asked and he smiled.

"My new ride. Isn't it grooooovy?" he asked and I chuckled and shook my head glancing toward the barn to see Thomas carrying what looked like two people on his shoulders into the barn. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked at Charlie.

"Don't we have enough meat to last us?" I asked and he huffed.

"You can never have too much meat now darlin'." he taught and I just nodded hoping we wouldn't have to kill anyone. We were bound to be caught if we were not careful. The air was colder than expected. I would need a jacket and so I moved back toward the house and went inside.

Normal POV

Charlie was examining the van that had a large peace sign on it. There was bound to be something he could find of use to the house. He heard an engine coming along and he lifted his head to see the familiar black car of Tom. Charlie sighed and shook his head before walking over toward the snowy street. He moved around the car toward the driver side where he leaned over into the window.

"Boy you must have some death wish coming back here. Momma sees ya she's not going to miss with that shot gun. So whatcha want Tomalyn?" he asked and Tom nodded.

"Yeah I know. But I came here to apologize on behalf of my mom and sister. You and I both know all the family gathers here at your place. Momma would lose her mind to know she wasn't welcome to the next get together." he said and Charlie nodded.

"Sure enough she would. Lord knows that woman likes to flaunt." he said. Tom nodded.

"Yes sir she does. Between you and me if the only way for peace is for me to marry your girl, I'd do it." he said and Charlie just gave him a suspicious look. He knew Tom when he was a fat child and laughed at his crush toward Tati. But Tati was a forced guest in their home and she had been trustworthy this entire time and if she was going to have to marry anyone it would be of her choosing.

"I bet you would. You already know that's signing a death warrant right there. All your ladies gotta do is come here and apologize for offending MY family. Then when it's all said and done, they'll be invited to all the family functions." he said before his eye hardened, "but you have until the snow clears up or else you and your family will be outcasts." Tom winced at his words but nodded.

"They'll apologize." he said and Charlie nodded with his usual grin.

"Well that's good to hear. Hope to see yall back over here soon then. I'll let momma know so she can leave the shot gun in the closet." he said with a laugh and moving back toward the house. Tom sighed and rolled the window up. As he did he caught sight of Thomas just standing there in front of the barn with a large meat hook in his hand. He just stared at Tom's car and Tom knew it was time to drive on and so he did. Thomas watched the car disappear and once it was gone, he moved back into the house looking for Tati. He moved upstairs to her room and knocked once only for the door to swing open with the force of his fist. And once the door was opened, Thomas eyes widened as he stared at the sight before him. Tati was on her back propped up on her elbows staring at Thomas with dark eyes. She was naked, legs wide open and waiting.

"I'm so cold Thomas. Help me get warm?" she asked innocently. Thomas's body was frozen for a split second before he entered the room and kicked the door behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Thomas's grip on my hips were vicious as he slammed his hips into mine. My body jerked up and down violently with each thrust. I moaned out hard feeling as though my walls were on fire. My body was on fire, cool air not even phasing me. Thomas gripped my right shoulder holding me in place as he bucked against me viciously. I was so close and my cries grew higher. Suddenly a knocking was heard and we suddenly paused and both looked back at the door.

"Yes?" I panted.

"Get dressed you two, we got… familiar company. Thomas, you stay up here though." Charlie replied. Thomas and I both looked at each other before sighing and rolling our eyes. They were back already? Could we not get a break?

"Seriously, can't. It. Wait?" I asked as Thomas thrust into me with each word trying to regain the fire between us.

"NO. Come down. Now!" he demanded. He was never this serious before. Something was wrong. Slowly Thomas pulled out of me and I groaned at the loss and rolled over on my back.

"I guess he doesn't want you to cause a scene." I teased softly, but Thomas was quiet as he dressed himself. 'Oh not you too.' I scooted to the end of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Hey. It's going to be fine. They'll say what they have to say, I'll go ahead and forgive them and things will be okay." I explained. He just looked down and nodded slightly. I nodded and got dressed again making sure I was decent. Thomas just sat on the bed and said nothing. I kissed his forehead and moved from the room.

"Tatianna!" Charlie called sharply. Now that was really weird. He had no reason to call me by my full name. I moved down the stairs.

"What is the matter?" I asked moving into the living room only to freeze in time and space. Standing in the corner with his hands on his hips was Charlie and he was staring at the scene as well. Luda Mae was kissing all over his forehead in happiness.

"Oh it's so good to see you again baby!" she said happily before looking at me. "Tati, look who it is." As she moved out of the way to show me, like I didn't know who he was.

"Anton." I whispered. Standing up from the couch was my big brother. He was wearing black work pants and a black coat with a black and grey striped scarf. He looked utterly shocked.

"Tatianna?" he asked in shock. I smiled and walked up to him and he did the same and we embraced each other tight. "Oh, Tati, have you been here this entire time?" He pulled back and looked me over and I nodded.

"Yes. After Mom, I just wanted to get away from the world. Charlie and Luda Mae were still living here, so they invited me to stay." I lied with a shrug. Charlie lifted his head approval of my lie. But Anton's eyes told me he wasn't convinced. He nodded slowly.

"I wish you had called. I thought something had happened to you." he said and Luda Mae chuckled.

"Did you ever know us to own a phone?" she asked moving over to Anton who smiled down at her, but looked back up at me seriously.

"Of course. Uh Luda Mae, is there any way you can make me some tea? I know you made some good tea." he said and Luda Mae clapped.

"Of course, baby." she said and moved toward the kitchen. "Charlie come on let's give them time to catch up." Charlie grunted.

"Yeah yeah, right behind you. It's good to see you boy." he said hitting his shoulder and Anton nodded and watched him leave. Once they were both gone, Anton grabbed my shoulders.

"Tati, what the hell is going on?" he whispered harshly.

"Nothing is going on." I whispered back. His eyes widened.

"Bull. You've been gone for almost six months. You have never just up and disappeared like this. Did they hurt you, are they holding you hostage?" he asked. I shook my head moving from his hold.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you. No one has scene you… our live family is worried about you. When the cops couldn't find, you they were convincing me of the worst. That you were dead. Now I wasn't going to believe that until I saw a body. I came to the last place you said you were going to to take care of Mom's affairs." he said. I tensed.

"Well you have seen me. I'm fine." I replied.

"fine? Tatianna, this place- this house is backwards. It was bad news since we were kids and its still bad news. Something is not right here and neither are these people." he said. I looked him over taking a step back frowning.

"These people are family." I said and he looked away shuffling some in his spot.

"Tatianna, people have gone missing. It's been on the news and sources have said most people have come through here, but never make it to the other side of the town. Doesn't that's seem strange to you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I have." I replied and he shook his head. "Well I am alive and well. So, you can leave." He gave me a look.

"I gotta leave? And why is that? If everything's fine and well here, I should stick around and catch up with our family." he said. I stiffened at his words and gave a crooked smile.

"You have a job to do." I said.

"Yeah, so did you? Remember, you worked as a PR for Nike and when you disappeared they blew up my phone trying to find you." he said. I shrugged.

"I haven't needed a job for six months." I replied and he rubbed his head in frustration and I walked up to him and patted his shoulders.

"Anton, I am fine. I am sorry I never called you. But this place is my escape from the world. I am not leaving this place." I said. "I am an adult and I can take care of myself." Anton looked me over with uncertainty.

"You sure?" he asked and I smiled and shrugged.

"Very." I replied. He gave me one more look over before nodding.

"Alright then. Come here girl give me a hug." he said and I hugged him feeling his warmth devour me. I was happy to see him, to see him happy and safe. If he was leaving I would feel even better. I opened my eyes and looked out the window where I could see the barn. And slowly, I could see the door opening and a bloody head sticking out of the barn. My eyes widened as I realized one of Charlie's victims was trying to escape. This could complicate things. In came Luda Mae with a cup of tea.

"Why don't you stay a while son. I've missed you so much." she said and I managed to move around them and silently guide them so Anton's back was to the window.

"Yes. Stay here and catch up. I'll be right back." I replied and moved off into the hallway leading into the kitchen. I saw Charlie coming.

"One of them is escaping the barn. If she screams we're screwed." I whispered harshly. Charlie's eyes widened and he whipped his head to the wall where the barn would be outside.

"I'll take care of it. You keep him quiet. If this goes wrong…" his voice trailed off and I knew what he meant. I already felt fear in my body.

"Just get rid of her." I whispered harshly before moving back in the living room. I sat down beside Anton on the long sofa and looked in the direction of the stairs hoping Thomas was calm and alright.


	26. Chapter 26

26

I wanted to go upstairs and check on Thomas. Lord knows what he was thinking or doing, but I couldn't at the moment. While Luda Mae brought up the past I was secretly waiting for the screaming to start. I could see it in my head now.

The loud heightened screaming of a woman in trouble would alert my brother and everyone else. Anton would stand up and look out the window to see her bloody form running through the field. He'd be yelling in confusion and looking at me for the answer. I wouldn't know what to say. I would be completely speechless. Charlie would scream for Thomas and he'd come running down the stairs in a blind rage. Anton would probably run and Thomas would have to chase him down, to stop him from getting to his car, to silence him so he couldn't tell anyone what's happened here. Charlie would shoot the girl down, Thomas was somehow catch my brother. I'd be screaming and begging for his life and they'd fall on deaf ears. He isn't their family as he is to me. Thomas. Thomas would be commanded to kill Anton because it would be to protect the family. And maybe he would do it. Maybe he would ignore my cries and begging to spare his life and he would hack my brother to bits with his chainsaw. Or maybe he would peel my brother's skin off- or worse his face and wear it on his own face to console me. Maybe he'd think it's a way for my brother to still be with us even if it is just a layer of flesh.

"Tati… where's your head gone girl?" I hear Luda Mae and my head snaps up.

"What?" I asked and now both she and Anton are looking at me.

"I was just telling your brother how happy it's been to have you around and that we are happy to have you here." she said and I cleared my throat and nodded, glancing at Anton.

"They've been helping me cope with mom's death." I replied and Anton nodded, yet his eyes showed disappointment.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you had someone. Had I known you planned to stay here, I could have better handled her death myself alone." he said and I tensed some and looked away.

"I wanted to get away from the world and this is how I chose to do it." I replied and he sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, a loud thud could be heard from above us and all three of us looked up. Anton stood immediately in alert and I followed.

"Calm down. It's just Thomas." I said and Anton whipped his head at me.

"He's still ali-? He still lives here?" he asked and I nodded giving him an offended look.

"Yes." I said and moved toward the stairs. "I'll go check on him." I moved upstairs quickly and down the hall. I opened the door of my room immediately and saw him pacing around. I closed the door swiftly. He was whimpering and muttering and I moved up to him.

"What is it?" I whispered harshly and he looked toward the window and pointed. I pointed out to see Charlie tussling on the ground with the woman who had been escaping from the barn. She was putting up quite a fight until Charlie got his hands around her throat.

Thomas began to pace nervously and move toward the door. I grabbed his hand quickly.

"No you cannot go out there. Charlie's got this." I said moving back to the window and he followed. We both stared at the scene together. One scream or loud noise and it would be all over. Charlie had to be quick, quicker than quick.

"Come on Charlie." I said lowly. Charlie was slamming the girls head against the ground. I prayed Luda Mae was keeping my brother occupied. I watched as the girl's body began to stop fighting and Charlie hurried and pulled a knife out of his back pocket and slid it across the girl's throat before stabbing her numerous times in the chest. But he wasn't finished yet. "Get her back in the barn." Charlie got off her quick and began to waste no time dragging her to the back of the barn and coming back and kicking up the dirt some covering up any of the blood. I sighed with relief and looked up at Thomas who was just staring at the scene with little to no interest now. I placed my hands on his cheeks and turned his face to look at me in which he did.

"When my brother leaves, everything will be okay. He won't find out a thing." I assured and he just observed my face some before leaning into me and nuzzling my face some. I smiled gently massaging his cheeks before moving back. "Wait for me a little while longer." He nodded once and I smiled and moved back out into the hallway. I sighed heavily clutching my chest in relief before moving back down stairs. Anton was already at the front door and Luda Mae was following behind him. It didn't look like absolute chaos.

"Where are you going?" I asked Anton who turned and looked at me.

"Back home. Some of us have a life and responsibilities to get back to." he said and I nodded slowly moving up to him and giving him a hug. I knew he was taking a cheap shot at me, but I didn't care. He was safe.

"I'll see you soon." I lied and he nodded.

"Yeah I'd better. Nice to see you again Luda Mae, say by to Charlie and… Thomas for me." he said and Luda smiled.

"I sure will honey. It was so good to see you again. Come back any time." she said. I gave her a quick look before smiling at my brother who nodded, yet his face did not agree with Luda's words. He looked down at me and nodded.

"Bye." he said and I nodded and watched as he exited the house. I moved up into the door way and watched him walk to his car. He had done it; he was the second to survive this family.

Bang! Both Luda Mae and I jumped and my mind was in a complete fog. Anton's body drops to his knees and he begins to fall to the ground and slowly he fell over. My eyes watched and it was like it was in slow motion. Charlie was standing in front of the barn, shot gun in his hand, smoke coming from the barrel. My head began to shake slowly as I saw the open wound in his back.

"No… no… no no NO NO NO NO!" I screamed out as I ran from the house and over to my brother. I dropped to my knees and grabbed his shoulders. "ANT!" I tried my best to pull him over and when I did, I watched the blood dripping down his face. His eyes blank as his soul was gone from his body. He was no longer here, he no longer existed in my arms. My heart was pounding so hard and fast it was like it was trying to rip itself from my chest.

"No witnesses." I hear Charlie's voice echoing in my mind. I'm crying hard, but I can't hear my own voice and I let my head fall back in utter pain and craziness.

"Tati… Tati are you listening?"

I jump as I feel Luda Mae's hand on my shoulder and I looked at her and then looked back out the door to see Anton getting into his car and driving off.

"What?" I asked watching him drive away.

"He's safe darlin'. He's safe." she said and now Charlie comes into view wiping his bloody face with a cloth.

"Took care of that problem… well it's getting late time to supper. Momma let's eat!" he said smiling at me and patting my cheek lightly. I'm still so stunned I jump just a bit at the gesture.

"Yes, I'll put some meat in the pot!" she said happily and the two moved into the kitchen together. I inhaled slowly and watched the dirt trail my brother had left disappear. Now only time will tell if he truly comes back and with him, reinforcements.


	27. Chapter 27

27

We sat together at the dinner table and ate. Thomas was silent as usual, and this time so was I. Charlie and Luda were talking and I wasn't really listening. I was filled with too many thoughts. The fact I got to see my brother after all these months and then he was gone already made me feel empty almost. He got to go back into the real world while I stay here in this town forever.

I know it was of my own free will, but it still made me feel sadness that he was already gone. But who was I kidding? I've killed people. I am trapped in this world with everyone else and that's how it has to be. I just had to hope Anton never came back. Life here was one big circle. We got up and cleaned and cooked and killed and then we cleaned and cooked some more. I'm still young, and I am expected to die here?

I looked up to see Thomas staring at me with a tilt of his head and I could tell he was looking at me curiously as if asking 'what's wrong?' I merely smiled at him and shook my head and kept eating. No one seemed to notice my silence and for that I was happy.

A storm had crept its way over the land and rain pelted the roof. I was merely lying in bed enjoying the sounds of the rain. Maybe it would get really cold and it will snow. I felt I could think some more about my future here. I wondered if Thomas thought of our future. Did he want to marry me? Did he want kids? Is he still under Charlie's influence enough that he could turn him against me? There was a firm knock on the door and I knew who it was already. I sat up and moved over to the door to see it was indeed Thomas staring down at me. He was in his usual sleeping attire of a large shirt and pants. His hair covered most of his face, but I saw his eyes through them. He looked calm, but still unreadable. I moved out of the way so he could enter.

He closed the door behind me and I looked him over with mild concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He just stared at me and looked down as if nervous.

"Do you… want…" he paused some his hands gripping the bottom of his shirt and I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you… want… to leave?" he asked. I was stunned by his sudden question and I shook my head.

"Why would you ask that? I don't want to leave." I said and he placed his hands over mine and raised them up between us, his thumbs gently rubbing over the tops of my palm. He did not answer and I tilted my head. "You think after seeing my brother, that I have changed my mind about staying here." He looked back up at me now as if confirming my words and I sighed gently and shook my head.

"I would…" he said. "If I was… prisoner." I blinked rapidly at his words before shaking my head.

"I will not lie, I will always miss my brother. Thomas he is my brother. But I love you and I want to start a family with you one day. I am not going anywhere." I said and he moved over me some more, our hands still together.

"Promise?" he asked, and I smiled kissing his hands.

"Promise." I said, and in that moment, he raised me from the ground and moved me over to the bed lying me down and moving on top of me. I smiled and slowly lowered his mask and he let me. Our faces were clear to the other and our lips met each other. My hands gently caressed his face moving into his hair and locking together. His hands moved down my body, gently running over my breasts before moving beneath my clothes to run over my stomach. I stopped him however and he looked at me confused. I smiled and shook my head.

"I just want to be in your arms tonight… I am sad that my brother is gone, but being with you will make me feel better." I replied and he looked at me softly and rolled onto his back and pulled me into him wrapping his arms around me. It was like hugging a very large teddy bear. I felt completely safe in his murderous hold. I ran my hand over his chest soothingly and he rubbed my side with the same gentleness I did him. We lied in silence for a moment and I began to think of Thomas' worry for me wanting to leave.

"You know there is nothing bad you could ever do to force me from your side." I whispered inhaling his musk that I had grown accustom to, grown to love. I felt him hold me tighter against him and I curled my head into his shoulder.

"You…never alone." he said in a quiet but gruff tone.

The next morning was cool and cloudy. I was in the barn with Thomas watching Thomas wrap up meat and store them in freezers. His hands were caked with blood both new and dry. The door suddenly opened and Charlie walked only taking a few steps.

"So round two. Ned and his family are coming to see if we can make peace again." he explained. I refrained from rolling my eyes. "And Tati, you're going to like this, some of the travelers we have collected, Mama's saved some of their clothes from them in her room. She wants you to go try some on so you'll have clothes for when it's colder."

I smiled at the kind gesture.

"Lovely. Once the assholes come and go I'll try them on." I said. He gave a mild glare.

"Hey show some respect. They are still family." he scolded. I nodded looking down.

"Sorry." I replied and he nodded.

"Well let me get on. Monte said there's some travelers with a broken-down truck a few miles back. Tommy be ready." he said. Tommy just nodded and the door was closed again. I looked down some and sighed in boredom before moving off the stool and moving over to Thomas standing beside him. He held up a chunk of meat to me and I smiled and took it and lifted it on the hook, but it was too massive and I began to fall back some. I gasped, but Thomas was behind me holding me up. Now he helped me hold up the meat and place it on the meat hook. I smiled my thanks to him and he stroked my cheek getting some blood on it.

"So how do you think today is going to go? You think everyone will be civil?" I questioned and he didn't say anything at first.

"You. Civil?" he asked. I was still for a moment processing his words before hearing the humor in his tone and now I chuckled.

"I know how to be civil." I replied.

"Tommy! Tati! Come on in the house now!" I heard Luda Mae yell. I groaned.

"Here already." I said before letting out a breath of air and moving toward the doors. I waited for Tommy to meet me at the door. As I did, I noticed one of the white meat lockers he had, had a lock on it. I wouldn't have thought too much of it, but the other lockers weren't locked even though they all had meat stored in them. Thomas met me at the door and I erased the thoughts from my mind and I smiled and walked with him from the barn. And of course, the familiar car is parked outside the house. Thomas gave a low growl as if annoyed already by the sight.


End file.
